It Is What It Isn't
by karmacanary
Summary: Set after Emma's return to Storybrooke from Neverland. Hook has decided to back off, but Emma has other plans. Rated M because things are going to sizzle.
1. Chapter 1 - Sowing the Seed

Emma had been back in Storybrooke for two months, and instead of things getting better, they were getting more complicated.

She knew she should give Neal a chance, for Henry's sake. And Neal loved Henry, that much was clear. He said he loved her, and part of her recognized the truth in that, but part of her also realized that despite their history, Neal really didn't _know_ her. Not anymore.

He didn't know everything that had shaped her since he left and who she'd really become in those years. She was a far cry from the young girl who'd fallen for him all those years ago.

Hell, even she wasn't sure who she was and what she wanted, other than Henry. He was her sole concern, and the rest of any kind of life she'd eventually have would just have to fall in place around him. What she wanted was secondary. Henry came first.

And now that they were back and all this Henry and Peter Pan crap had been sorted out, she was ready to relax for once in her damn life and just try to enjoy it. But instead of being able to do that, she was getting inundated by Neal with requests for lunches or dinner dates, he kept showing up in the morning with bagels and stopping by every night to help her tuck Henry in.

Of course, it didn't help one bit that Henry was loving this. His parents were hanging together and as far as he was concerned, life was perfect.

It wasn't perfect.

Emma stood in the middle of the pharmacy, scanning the shelves for Advil, knowing that she'd need a large supply to stave off the stress headaches she was experiencing. She rolled her head on her shoulders and was just about to reach for a bottle off the shelf when a warm hand suddenly came to rest on the back of her neck, kneading the knots out in just the right way.

"Uhhh." Emma made an appreciative sound. "Whoever you are, I owe you."

"I like the sound of that, love, indeed I do."

Emma whirled around, batting the hand away, and came face-to-face with a completely unrepentant pirate.

"Hook. I should have known."

He leaned carelessly against the shelving. "I don't know why you would have, love. I've been playing hands-off, in case you haven't noticed."

Emma stared at him for a long moment, then looked around before lowering her voice. "And why is that, by the way - not that I'm trying to start anything."

Hook gave a rueful grin. "A pity." He reached out, lifting a lock of her hair and twirling it around his finger. "As I told your rather undependable suitor, Henry deserves a chance at keeping his family intact. Ergo, I become nothing more than a lingering memory of intense passion." He leaned in, speaking softly. "And it would have been, love. It really would have been."

Emma's lips parted and she was speechless for a minute. He backed off for Henry? She would have never imagined that. She'd just assumed he'd found plenty of more fish in the sea when he hit port and had forgotten her shortly after.

"I don't know what to say."

"You could tell me you've made a terrible mistake." He gave her a cocky grin. "No? Well then, you can start by telling me something else. How's Henry?"

"He's...uh...he's fine." Emma's mind was still trying to process what she was hearing, and the effect it was having on her. She'd reconciled herself to the thought that Hook was back to his old, though not-quite-so-villainous ways and that his behavior in Neverland was just a result of the pressure they were all under. The entire group had emerged from the experience far closer than they were and with a new-found respect for each other. He was just caught up at the time and he'd revert to his old rakish self once they hit land, or so she thought.

"I'm glad to hear it." Hook's eyes warmed. "Pan can really do things to a person's mind. Henry's got his mother's gumption, and it shows."

"Thanks. It was rough there for awhile, but we pulled it off. I know I said thank you before, but really, thank you. We couldn't have done it without you."

He chucked her under the chin. "Yes you could, love. For Henry, you would have found a way." He pushed himself off the shelf, and she noticed the basked handle looped into his Hook.

"Seasonal allergies?" She asked, looking into the basket. She did a double-take when she realized what she was looking at. The entire basket was filled with boxes of condoms.

"Holy crap! Do you really expect to use all that?" Her incredulous eyes met his, and he was biting his lip to keep from laughing at her.

"Just a re-supply." He gave her a wink and turned to go. "Good talking to you, love." He took a few steps, then turned back, and his eyes were dark with promise. "I said I'd be hands-off with you, but feel free to take all the liberties you'd like with my person. You know where to find me."

Emma rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop watching him as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2 - Parry and Thrust

Three days later, Emma awakened to a knock at the door entirely too early in the morning.

She rolled over in bed and stared at the alarm clock. What the hell? It was eight a.m., and it was Saturday.

The knocking persisted and just when she'd decided she was going to ignore whoever it was, she heard Henry open the door.

"Henry!" She shouted, jumping out of bed. "Don't just open the door - check who it is first!" She went tearing down the stairs, and came face to face with the pirate in her living room.

He gave her a wide grin. "So that's what you wear to bed?"

Emma looked down at her baggy tee shirt and realized it barely reached her hips, and her lacy underwear was clearly showing. She yanked it down, then ruined the effect by reaching up and finger-combing her hair.

"I like it mussed," Hook said, raising an eyebrow.

She gave him a look that promised great bodily harm, then pulled her tee shirt down again.

"What's going on here?" She looked at Hook, who had his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Hook promised to teach me how to use a sword." Henry replied, excitedly.

Emma pulled Henry away from Hook, then leaned over to talk to him. "Henry, that's something you do with your Dad and your Grandpa, remember?"

Henry made a face. "Grandpa's too busy with their new house and the bean harvest. And besides, Dad asked Hook to teach me."

Emma looked back at Hook. "That true?"

He didn't answer for a moment, and she realized with a start that he was looking at her thong-covered ass, fully exposed when she bent over to talk to Henry. She glared at him and pulled the shirt down again.

Hook gave his head a slight shake as if to clear it, and then answered her. "Yes, it's true. Baelfire knows how to fight and can swing a cutlass with the best of the lost boys, but he never had formal training with swordplay, as I have. He asked me to step in and assist."

Emma gave a slight smile. "Yeah, I suppose his father can only teach him how to fight dirty."

"As I recall, his mother might be a better source." He turned to Henry. "Go and put on something you can move in easily. There's a good lad."

They both watched Henry go, then Emma turned to Hook with a knowing look on her face.

"You call this 'hands-off'?"

"Have I touched you? Not that you haven't been asking for it, dressed like that. I've half a mind to pull you back upstairs and see if your undergarment is as flimsy as it looks."

Emma gave him a warning look, then looked over her shoulder to see if Henry was coming. That was a mistake. Hook had taken two steps in and was now right in front of her, close enough that she could feel the heat coming off his body.

"I told you before," she said in a low voice. "You couldn't handle it."

He quirked a brow, but didn't move.

"I'd be very happy to let you prove that. Right or wrong, I win either way, love."

His hand came up slowly, and his finger trailed along the vee neck of her tee shirt. "But do keep pulling this down. It gives me a lovely view every time you do it."

Emma's mouth parted, and as she was about to reach up and grab his hand, he abruptly stepped back.

"Are you ready, Henry?"

Henry ran forward, holding his wooden swords up. "Ready!"

"Then off we go." Hook strode over and opened the door. "After you." Henry raced outside, and Hook turned to make a slight bow.

"Emma."

She gave him a nod because her throat was suddenly dry. As the door closed behind him, she leaned back against it, letting her breath out in a big whoosh.

###

After a shower and a quick cup of coffee, Emma realized that they'd been swordfighting for over an hour and were most likely thirsty by now. She grabbed the pitcher of lemonade out of the fridge and a couple of solo cups and headed out into the yard.

Holy God.

The man had taken his shirt off and was swordfighting her son wearing only tight black leather pants and boots. She'd never seen him shirtless before, and it was more than a little startling. She'd seen the chest hair, of course, but who'd have guessed he'd have those abs? His arms weren't a surprise, though. She remembered how strong they'd felt when he was kissing her. He'd pulled her in, almost crushing her as she'd felt his tongue and lips and...

_Stop. Just stop it, Emma._

This was getting out of hand. Time to fire a warning shot across a certain pirate's bow.

She set the lemonade down on the table set up near the door. "Henry! You thirsty, kid?"

Henry dropped his sword, heading over to the table. Emma handed him a glass and he drank thirstily. "Thanks, Mom. Hey, do you know where all my star maps are?"

"I think you put them on your bookshelf."

"Hook's going to show me some of the constellations tonight. Isn't that cool?" He ran inside, heading up the stairs.

Emma poured a second glass of lemonade and walked it over to Hook. His chest was...glistening. She tried hard not to stare but was entirely unsuccessful. And worse, he knew it, from the smile he was biting back as he took the drink from her hand.

"What's this?"

"Lemonade."

He drank it, then handed the glass back. "Well, it's doesn't have the kick of rum, but it does help...cool things off."

Enough was enough. Emma gave him a glare. "You need to stop this."

"Stop what?" He raised his eyebrows, the picture of innocence, if it weren't for that incredible chest. Damn him.

"You can't use my son to get to me, Hook. It won't work."

He actually looked affronted. "I would never _use_ Henry. He and his father asked, and I agreed to help." His voice lowered. "And I don't need to use anyone to get what I want from you, love. From the way you're looking at me, I'd say you're halfway there at least."

Emma turned to make sure Henry wasn't coming back yet. "You said you wouldn't use any tricks." She reminded him.

"I did. I said that when I won your heart, it wouldn't be because of any trickery. But I'm not discussing your heart right now, love. We're talking about your body, and mine. We're talking about how badly you want my bare chest on top of yours and how much you wanted me to move my fingers lower when I touched you this morning. We're talking about how much you remember of your mouth and mine and the way we moved together."

"Stop. It." She gritted out. "Just because you kissed me-"

He brought up a finger in protest. "Ah - but I didn't kiss you, love. You kissed _me_, as I recall." He leaned in, until she felt his chest brush against her, and she could feel the heat of him through her thin tee shirt. His breath feathered her lips as he gave her his promise.

"When I kiss you, love, it'll end in a very different way."


	3. Chapter 3 - Scratch That Itch

It was Saturday night, and a week had passed since Henry's first swordplay lesson. He'd had two more since then, and by the third lesson, Emma had gotten wise and just stopped watching.

She'd seen Hook fight before, even had firsthand experience with him, but watching Hook teach - that was entirely different. There was a fluidity of his movements, and the way he held back to keep from hurting Henry...it was making her feel warm inside in two very different and equally disturbing ways.

There was no practice today, thank God. Today was spent with Neal dogging her every step. He arrived that morning bearing jelly donuts, then they were off to the grocery store, then a hike in the woods. Lunch was tuna sandwiches with potato chips stuffed into them followed by back-to-back DVD's: Back To The Future and Ghostbusters.

Now they were sitting at Granny's, picking through the remnants of their dinner, while Henry happily chattered away about the book he was reading. King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table - it had been recommended by Belle and he loved it. He got even more excited once Emma let him know she'd almost met Lancelot. She'd have to remember to ask Mary Margaret to tell Henry all about him.

"Mom? What do you think?"

Emma's mind had been wandering. "Huh?"

"We could make popcorn." Neal said, leaning in to bump her shoulder.

"Come again?" Emma said, dipping a french fry in a pool of ketchup.

"Dad has Men In Black," Henry said enthusiastically. "Parts one _and_ two."

Neal's eyes locked with hers. "We could watch them over at my place. The three of us on the couch. It'll be cozy."

Emma wanted to sigh loudly, but settled for a small smile instead. It was a sweet offer, and part of her would love to cozy up between the two of them. It would be easy, so easy to lean her head on Neal's shoulder and pretend for a little while that they were the family that they should have been all along.

But that wasn't helping anybody, really. Two and a half months now she'd been going along, trying to keep an open mind and give Neal a chance, and she felt like she'd really tried. Something just wasn't letting her take the next step and solidify their relationship. Even knowing that this was what Henry wanted didn't make it happen. In fact, that was the only reason anything ever happened at all.

"I'm kinda movied out, guys. I think I'm gonna call it a night." She gave Neal an apologetic look. He gave her his usual wounded puppy look that made her feel guilty as hell.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Sorry. I've got to go in tomorrow, since David's going to be busy with the bean harvest."

Neal slid out of the booth so that Emma could get out. They stood facing each other for a moment.

"I can bring him back but it'll be late." Neal said.

"Oh. Oh, no - Neal, just keep him tonight. It's fine." She turned to Henry. "You wanna stay with Dad tonight, kid?"

"Sure!" Henry was always up for a night at Dad's house.

"You can change your mind, you know. Even if it's late." Neal's hand stroked her slowly from shoulder to wrist, then he closed his fingers over hers. "I'll leave the door unlocked."

Emma gave him a tight smile as he leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. "G'night, Em."

"'Night." She leaned down as Henry slid out of the booth and threw his arms around her.

"'Night, Mom."

Emma headed out the door and out to her car. She really didn't feel like going home, but she wasn't exactly in the mood for company, either. She found herself driving to one of her favorite thinking spots - the dock. She sat down on one of the benches and looked out over the water as she tried to sort out her thoughts.

It wasn't working, and mostly because she was deriding herself for coming to the dock, of all places. What the hell was she doing to herself? She could see his ship from here.

_You know where to find me_, he'd said.

Oh, she knew, all right. She just didn't know what she'd find if she went there. Would it be the flirtatious rogue pirate that had been taunting her these last few weeks? Or the man with the soulful eyes who promised to win her heart? Either one was dangerous, but the latter far more so than the former.

Sex she could understand. Her adult life had been filled with more one-night stands than she cared to count. They were easier in the long run. Sex was reduced to a simple bodily function, like sleeping or eating or stretching when your muscles got tight. By eliminating the emotions from the equation, you eliminated any and all chance that somebody could hurt you. And there was never a shortage of guys who were happy to settle for one-and-done.

As soon as she got the slightest hint that a guy was getting too attached, she quietly ended things, either with a conversation or an email or a text or sometimes just by not returning any calls. It had worked, too.

Right now, she needed to scratch that sexual itch, and it was all that damn pirate's fault. She'd been so busy with Henry and all the drama surrounding their return (with Peter Pan in tow, no less) that she hadn't felt anything even close to sexual since - well, since she'd kissed Hook.

And the damn pirate sowed seeds in her mind with all kinds of mental pictures that he knew would do exactly what they were doing to her. The man had a definite gift for words, she'd give him that.

So now she was wound up and ready to go, but didn't have a lot of options. She knew she could have Neal in a heartbeat, but he'd take it for so much more than just sex. It would scream _relationship_ for him in mile-high capital letters, and Emma wasn't ready to make that pronouncement. She couldn't very well hit anybody else in town up, either. In a town like this, she'd go home with someone for the night and by breakfast everyone would be discussing her over their pancakes at Granny's.

Emma's eyes went again to the pirate ship, swaying slightly on the water, with its sails rippling in the cool night breeze.

He probably wasn't even there.

Worse, what if he was there, and he wasn't alone? The man had a basketful of condoms to work his way through, after all.

She was definitely not going there. She had better things to do with her time than help him break in condom number two hundred and eighty-six or whatever. She made a snorting sound.

Then again, if he really was horn-dogging around like that, then he wasn't likely to be looking for anything serious. His talk on the island had been just that: talk. They were all under pressure there, and they'd all said things they hadn't planned on saying or maybe even regretted saying. He'd obviously put their chat out of his mind.

Just like she had. Well, most of the time, anyway.

This was the twenty-first century, and she was an empowered woman. She could walk right onto that ship, head down to the cabin and knock on the door. And if he wasn't alone, she could say that she was doing an inspection on the ship or something.

She refused to analyze it one bit more. Not one bit. A few moments later, she found herself standing in front of the cabin door and listening intently. So far, there wasn't much sound. There was light coming from under the door, but maybe he left one on while he was out.

This was stupid. She should just go. She started to back away when the door opened suddenly.

Her startled eyes met Hook's, and then slid down. He was dressed, but barely. His shirt was mostly unbuttoned and there was that damn chest of his again. She forced her eyes back up and found him gazing at her steadily.

"Emma."

"Hey, Hook. I...uh...I was just here about your vehicle inspection."

"Beg pardon?"

"For your ship. It's required, if you're staying in port. I figured you probably didn't know that."

He crossed his arms and stroked his chin as he stared at her. Finally, he stepped back, and made a sweeping gesture with one hand.

"Would you like to come in?"

Emma took a deep breath and nodded, stepping inside the cabin. Hook headed over to the desk nearby, reaching for the flask that was sitting on it.

"Can I offer a lady a drink, or are you on duty?"

"No, this is a personal call."

"I thought this was about an inspection." Hook said, quirking a brow.

Emma bit her lower lip and looked away for a moment. Then she locked eyes with Hook, leaned back against the door, and heard it click shut.

Hook's eyes darkened and a look of realization slowly spread across his face.

"Oh. So this _is_ a personal call. Took you long enough, love." He strode forward, reaching for her, but Emma's hands came up to stop him.

"Whoa whoa whoa...wait. Before we do this, we need to have an understanding."

Hook stopped and crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

"This is a one-time thing."

Hook rubbed his ear, grinning smugly. "Now where have I heard that before..."

"I mean it, Hook. Whatever it is, this pull you have on me - I'm getting it out of my system, and then that's it. Got it?"

He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "And what if I want more than that? I'm not entirely sure once will do it for me, love."

Emma shrugged. "Take it or leave it, Hook. It's all I can give you."

He stared at her so long, she almost gave up. As she was about to turn and open the door, he finally spoke.

"Tonight, and then we're both sated and go on about our business. Is that the gist of it?"

"Yeah. That's about it."

"Very well, I accept your terms." He put his hook against the door, leaning in until his lips were just above hers. Emma could feel his breath against her lips as she spoke.

"Let's get over to the bed."

"In due time, Swan. First, you need to remember one thing."

"What's that?" She was pushing herself against him, trying to get him to back up and head for the bed, but he was having none of that. Instead, he moved his body closer, pinning her to the door.

"I'm the bloody captain. Once you stepped foot on this ship, I became the one in command."

His mouth came down on hers, and his lips opened hers as he deepened the kiss. Emma's arms gripped his shoulders as she took the first slide of his tongue, but this time, he wasn't letting her have any control. He took over the kiss, biting down on her lower lip as he pulled back, only to delve in again with a series of soft, sucking kisses that got deeper and longer, all the while his hand was moving on her body, stroking her breasts, sliding down her side to her waist, then inward to rub and press on her inner thighs and finally between them.

She made a strangled sound as he brought the heel of his hand up to press rhythmically on the apex of her thighs just as his mouth moved to her neck, sucking and biting and running his tongue lightly in a path to just under her ear.

"Oh my God, Hook." She panted. "Let's get these clothes off and find the bed."

"Emma..."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up, love. I'm giving the orders now."


	4. Chapter 4 - Outmaneuvered

Hook pulled Emma off the door, spinning her around and backing her toward the bed, still kissing her as they walked. When the backs of her legs bumped the edge of the mattress, he reached down and pulled her shirt up and over her head.

His hand slid around behind her, grasping the clasp on her bra.

"I can get that for you," Emma said, but before she could reach around to help him, the bra was undone and he was sliding it off her.

"You've had practice," she said as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"This was hardly a challenge. You should try unfastening a corset one-handed, love. "

She divested him of his shirt, then they broke apart to get rid of pants, shoes and boots. Emma was sliding her jeans down her legs when she looked up at a completely naked pirate.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone peel leather pants off that quickly." She said, as her eyes took him in.

"_That_ took practice," he said wryly, pushing her back onto the bed.

"Wait - my underwear." Emma reached down, but Hook's hand stopped her.

"Allow me." He brought his other hand down, looping it through the flimsy material, and with one strong twist and pull, they were off her and hanging from his hook.

"Hey!"

He gave her a mischievous grin. "Every pirate keeps a souvenir, love." He slid the tattered underwear off, then removed the cuff and hook from his arm.

He lowered himself onto her and before he could settle his lips on hers again, Emma was reaching down between them. Her fingers closed around him and she immediately brought him to her opening, trying to fit him into her. His hand came down, stilling hers.

"Slow down, love."

"Are you crazy? I'm about to combust, here."

"No you're not. Not yet." His lips claimed hers again, and he felt her legs come around him as he moved enticingly against her. She arched her hips up, searching for him, but he kept himself from entering her, choosing instead to slide along her cleft as his hand cupped her breast. He rubbed a calloused thumb across the underside of it as his mouth began to work its way over to her neck.

Her hips pushed against him again, hard, and she made frustrated sound.

"Hook..."

"All good things to those who wait, love."

Emma pulled his hair very hard, bucking against him and then suddenly Hook was being rolled onto his back and she was already sliding down on his length and moving. He was swept away in the heat of her and the sight of her as she rode him - the way her breasts pushed forward and the feel of her hair as it swept his thighs. She was biting her lip and her fingers were digging into his chest and he knew they were both moments away from exploding.

With a supreme effort, he pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around her, forcing them face-to-face. Emma's startled eyes locked with his as he deliberately slowed his thrusts. His hand went down to her hip, slowing her as well. She closed her eyes.

"Emma."

She wouldn't look at him, so he held himself completely still inside her - no easy feat considering he was teetering on the brink, but he'd be damned if he'd let her take over. Not this time. His brother used to say "Begin as you mean to go on." Emma obviously wanted to find her release quickly and be done with this and on her way.

He smiled as he looked at her face. _Not tonight, Swan. Not this time. _He brought his hand up, cupping her face.

"Emma. Look at me, love."

She finally opened her eyes and he could feel her trembling around him, either from her arousal or from something deeper. He suspected it was probably a little bit of both.

With her eyes finally meeting his, he pulled her onto him more deeply, and she sucked in a startled breath. He began kissing her face softly as he moved, first her eyes, then her cheeks, then finally her mouth where he lingered, making it clear to her that there would be no rushing this.

Emma finally stopped fighting him and joined him in a slow, rolling rhythm. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and her hips slid against his as his mouth found its way to her neck. She was making noises now and he was sure she didn't even realize it. He picked up the tempo, pushing into her faster and with more force than before and was rewarded with her fingers digging into his shoulders and her teeth meeting his neck. He made a few noises of his own then, and he knew they weren't going to hold out much longer.

He pulled back, reaching up to tangle his hand in her hair. He tugged gently, until her head tilted up and her eyes were once again meeting his. He looked down at her as he drew her in closer.

"Emma..."

Then he pulled her down on him, hard, grinding into her even as he felt her hips moving frantically on his. She had no time to do anything other than feel, and he kept his eyes on hers as they both went over the edge together.

They slumped against each other, and he stroked her hair and her back as the thundering of his heart began to slow. He kissed her head softly, keeping his arm around her to support her.

Her voice was slightly muffled when she finally found it.

"That was a dirty trick."

He smiled into her hair. It _was_ a dirty trick. And he'd use it again if he had to. He kept his voice innocent when he answered her, though.

"Whatever do you mean, love?"

She pulled back, pushing her hair out of her face. "You know what I mean," she said angrily, pushing him onto his back. Before he could counter her, she was off the bed and reaching for her clothes.

His hand reached out, grasping her arm. "Where in the bloody hell do you think you're going?"

She sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her jeans on. "One and done, remember? We're done."

Hook raised up, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her down next to him. "We're done when I say we're done, love. I think I made that clear earlier."

Emma rolled her eyes. "We had a deal, Hook."

He smiled at her. "So we did. The deal was, as I recall, for the entire night. 'Tonight and we're sated.' I'm definitely feeling replete at the moment, but I'm pacing myself, you understand. I've got a whole night ahead of me, after all."

Emma froze. She couldn't stay the whole night. She couldn't let her guard down like that again. She needed time to process what just happened, and more than anything, she absolutely, positively couldn't sleep next to him all night. What if he held her? She couldn't spend a whole night in his arms. She just couldn't.

Things were getting entirely out of hand.

"I can't."

Hook's eyebrows lifted. "You're reneging on our agreement?"

She took a deep breath. "Hook, I..."

He made a tsk-ing sound. "And I thought you to be a woman of your word."

Emma clenched her jaw tight.

"I can't. I just...can't. Please."

The vulnerability in her eyes did him in. _You're in this for the long haul, mate_, he reminded himself. He'd won the battle tonight, but still had a war to strategize and win. He let go of her with a sigh.

She finished dressing as he pulled on his breeches, and then she was walking toward the door. Hook came up behind her, grasping her elbow and turning her to face him.

"I'll let you go on one condition."

She said nothing, just waited with an expectant expression.

"Promise me that you'll give me another night, in exchange for this one."

"I told you this was a one-time thing, Hook."

"I know you did. And I didn't say we'd be doing _this_, did I?"

She tilted her head, looking up toward the ceiling. "OK. One night, to be given at my discretion."

"You're a tough negotiator, love. But you're leaving me in a painfully good mood, so I'll indulge you."

He dropped a quick kiss on her lips and she pulled the door open. She stopped after she stepped through and she turned back to him.

"You're not going to...say anything about this, are you?"

He looked confused. "To Henry? Of course not."

"That's not who I meant."

Hook leaned carelessly against the doorframe. "You mean Baelfire."

"Yeah. I mean, it might cause some friction and - "

"And you'd much rather keep me as your embarrassing little secret." His voice was hard.

"Don't be like that." Emma took in a big breath. "And I'm not embarrassed. I'm a grown woman and I can do what I want to. I just don't want to advertise it, that's all. To anyone. I like to keep my private life private."

"Whenever you want to be here, Emma, it'll remain between the two of us. You have my word."

"Thanks." She gave him a quick nod, then suddenly stepped forward, kissing him quickly. "And thanks for tonight. It was..." She couldn't find the words. "Well, thanks. Seriously."

He gave a mocking bow. "At your service m'lady." He brought his hand up, and his thumb stroked her jaw. His eyes darkened as he said softly: "And I should be thanking you."

He held her gaze a moment longer, and then she pulled back, turning to go.

"G'night." She called out.

"Until next time, Emma."

Her step momentarily faltered, and Hook smiled, knowing she was rolling her eyes at him even if he couldn't see her face. She might think she had it all under control again, but he'd watched her come apart in his arms and he wasn't going to let her forget it anytime soon.

He'd be seeing her again. He was sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5 - What Henry Wants

_Thanks for reading so far! I'm having a lot of fun with this one, and Hook and Emma have a bit more to work through before they figure things out. If you're getting antsy between updates, feel free to check out my other Hook story, "Eight Nights At Sea." In the meantime, I'll keep updating as often as Hook tells me to. Bloody pirate. He gives me no peace. Seriously._

* * *

Emma sat in her office, stirring her cold coffee and trying to concentrate on the stack of reports in her hand. After re-reading the same paragraph for the fifth time, she gave up, throwing the papers down on the desk.

It had been six days since her encounter with Hook, and she'd been working extra hours and going out of her way to avoid seeing him. What she couldn't seem to avoid was thinking about him.

She'd had a feeling from the moment she first kissed him that if she got naked with that pirate, there would be trouble. In her experience, most guys that arrogant were pretty selfish in bed. Hook turned out to be entirely warranted in his arrogance. She hadn't made noises like that in years. _Years._

For all her teasing about him not being able to handle it, she had been handled with a finesse that only Hook could display. It had been all she could do to walk to her car afterward when her legs felt like jelly. Then she'd gotten home and spent a sleepless night tossing around in bed replaying every minute of what had happened.

Worst of all, she had to talk herself out of going back there. To keep herself from spending the night, just like he'd asked. Because part of her wanted to.

Emma spun in her chair, throwing her head back and slapping her hands over her face.

"Keep it together, Swan." She mumbled.

"Rough day at work?" Neal's voice broke into her thoughts.

Emma took her hands off her face and spun back around, grabbing her papers. "Just busy. Did you need something?"

"I'm looking for Henry. It's my night, remember?"

"Crap. I was supposed to pick him up at his grandparent's house half an hour ago." Emma stood, reaching for her coat. Neal reached out, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's OK. I'll pick him up from there."

"Thanks." Emma said, pulling on her coat. "Sorry, time just...got away from me."

They walked over to the door together, and Neal stopped for a moment in the doorway.

"Em, can we talk a minute?"

Emma was instantly on guard. Neal's attempts to talk always ended with one or the other of them pissed off, and she really wasn't in the mood.

"Yeah, I guess, but you really need to go get Henry."

"He can wait a few more minutes." Neal shoved his hands in his pockets, looking really uncomfortable. "I just - I guess I just want to know where we are, is all."

"Where we are?"

"You and me."

Emma took a breath in, shrugging her shoulders. "We're Henry's parents, that's where we are."

"C'mon, you know what I mean."

Emma let her breath out slowly. "What do you want me to say, Neal? I'm doing the best I can, here."

"Are you really, Emma? 'Cause all I'm feeling are roadblocks. Maybe you've been on your own so long you don't know how to not be anymore."

Emma's eyes widened. "Maybe. I only know I'm not ready for anything to change between us right now. Things are fine the way they are."

"Sure they are. Henry gets a father and you get a buddy to play family with. What about what I want, Em? Have you given that a single thought?"

He might as well have struck her, because he hit every guilty nerve in her body.

"That's not fair. You know I have."

"Prove it. Because what I'd really like right now is to kiss you. Just once. Just to see if it's like we both remember."

Before she could say a word, Neal had pulled her in, and his lips were soft and warm upon hers. She didn't push him away, but she didn't let him deepen it, either. He pulled back, letting her go.

"Well, I guess that's a start," he said. "Think about it, Em - about us. It's what Henry wants."

He pushed through the door and she watched him go, filled with equal amounts of self-loathing and anger. She hated herself for not wanting what Henry wanted - and Neal was right - Henry wanted them together. But at the same time, that was a cheap shot, using Henry as leverage against her. Hook's voice came unbidden into her head. _I would never use Henry_, he'd said. And she knew he wouldn't. It wouldn't be, as he'd like to say, "good form."

Besides, Hook had more than enough confidence in his own abilities. He didn't need to throw Henry around like a wrecking ball. He could do plenty of damage just by taking his damn shirt off. She closed her eyes as the memory of that chest rubbing against hers assailed her.

She needed to get out of here. Maybe it was for the best that Henry was with Neal tonight. She could put on some bad reality TV and just veg out with a bottle of wine.

###

The wine hadn't helped. She stopped herself after two glasses because the thoughts were coming and the wine wasn't hindering them a bit. It was after ten and she should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday, but she had to be into the office for part of the morning since David was having a load of lumber delivered to the new house. He'd determined that Henry needed a paddock and horses, since they now owned a few acres of land.

Emma smiled, stretching her legs out in front of her. Yes, she should definitely go to bed.

She needed to go to bed.

She got up from the couch, grabbed her car keys, and drove to the dock instead.

###

Emma had mentally berated herself all the way down the dock and even stopped once she got on the deck and almost turned back. Not because she didn't want to do this, but because she hated proving that damn pirate right.

This was not going to be a one-time thing, apparently.

She headed for the cabin door and knocked before she changed her mind again. Hook opened it a moment later, and she noted with relief that he was fully dressed this time. That would make it easier for her to say what she needed to say without him distracting her unduly.

"Emma." He was surprised. Good.

"Hook. Can I come in?" She started to push past him, but he wasn't moving out of the way.

"I - " He looked back over his shoulder, and a horrified look came across her face as realization dawned on her.

"You're not alone?" She whispered.

He raised his eyebrows, giving her a grin.

"I'll just go. Sorry." She started to turn away when Hook opened the door wide.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Henry was on the other side of the cabin, standing over the desk. Emma shot Hook a questioning look.

"I...uh...needed to remind Captain Hook here about his vehicle registration. Remember Hook? We...talked about that before?"

His eyes darkened, but he didn't miss a beat. "I do indeed remember the conversation. Every word."

"I brought my telescope so Hook and I can look at the constellations up close." Henry continued, enthusiastically. "He's teaching me how to navigate by the stars, just like Dad can."

She glanced around. "Where's Neal?"

"Dad had something to do tonight. He was going to leave me with Grandpa till he's done but Hook said I could come over anytime so I did."

Emma looked at Hook with an eyebrow raised. "You did?" She lowered her voice. "Anytime? Really?"

Hook gave her a rueful grin and answered her in a quiet voice. "Perhaps I need to set some parameters."

"Wanna go look through the telescope? We've got it set up on the deck, by the wheel." Henry ran past them through the doorway and Emma shrugged at Hook before she followed.

They stood on the deck for the next half-hour, looking up at a sky full of stars in the cool night air. Emma wrapped her arms around herself as she looked down into the eyepiece of the telescope once again, trying to find Cassiopeia, when she felt something heavy drop around her shoulders.

"You look cold, love." Hook said, straightening his coat around her.

Emma stuffed her arms into the sleeves. "Thanks."

"I must say, I like the look of this on you."

"Mom, you look awesome." Henry grinned up at her.

Hook leaned back against the rail. "I've always said that your mother would make one hell of a pirate." He looked down at Henry. "As would you."

"Yeah, well, his mom and I have other plans for him, if it's all the same to you." Neal's voice interrupted. He climbed the stairs to the wheel deck, giving Hook an unfriendly look.

Hook shrugged. "You would've done well as a pirate, Bae. I've always thought so."

"It's 'Neal' here. I haven't been Baelfire for a lot of years." He turned to Henry. "Ready to go, squirt?"

"Where were you?" Emma asked. "If you needed to switch nights, you just had to tell me."

"Nah, it's fine. Just a little get-together for a friend, but not a kid-friendly venue." He looked uncomfortable. "It's done now, anyway. What time am I bringing him back?"

"I work till early afternoon, so...dinnertime?"

"I'll bring the taco fixings." Neal smiled.

Emma rolled her eyes. She hadn't been inviting him. She glanced over at Hook and he rolled his eyes right back at her. She had to bite back a smile.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Neal asked.

"I had to drop off some paperwork for Hook and happened to find Henry here. We're looking at constellations. Check it out." Emma motioned toward the telescope.

Neal reached over and grabbed the telescope, tucking it under his arm. He folded up the tripod stand as well. "C'mon, Henry. We'll check out the stars from the backyard."

Henry hugged his mother goodnight, and with a quick thank you to Hook, he took off after Neal, who was already walking down the dock. Emma turned to Hook. "I'd better go."

"Are you sure you want to do that, love? I believe there was a matter that you wanted to...discuss."

"I'm not sure tonight's a good night for that, after all." She started to walk away, then remembered. "Your coat," she said, taking it off. "Here." She shivered slightly in the breeze.

"Keep it."

"I can't." She shook her head firmly.

"Then come inside, love. I'll keep you warm."

He said it without the slightest trace of humor or flirting. Instead, he made it sound like a promise and it made her feel something inside that was both exhilarating and frightening.

He held out his hand and against her better judgement, she took it.


	6. Chapter 6 - Friends With Benefits

He pulled her into the cabin and into his arms at the same moment, shutting the door with his foot behind him. Emma didn't even have time to draw a breath before he was kissing her deeply, long, drugging kisses that were turning her brain to mush. She felt his hands pulling at the coat, and took a moment to step back as he got it off her.

"Promise me you'll wear this for me sometime and nothing else." He said, tossing it over a chair before he reached for her again. She stepped back once more.

"Hook -" Emma's hand came up to forestall him. We need to set some ground rules here."

He arched a brow at her. "Let me guess. This is going to be a one-time thing."

Emma walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "I've been thinking about that..."

He sat down next to her. "So have I, love. So have I."

"Look, obviously we both want to do this and it makes sense - at least for people like us." Emma said, matter-of-factly.

"You have my full attention." Hook crossed a booted foot over his knee, setting his elbow on his leg and cupping his chin in his hand.

Emma shot him a dirty look, then stood and started pacing.

"Here's the deal. We have something here in this realm that sort of solves the problem for us both."

"Problem? There's no problem here, love."

She stopped, facing him. "You're used to being alone. I get that. It works for you on some level. Well, it works for me to, but it leaves one big problem for both of us - we still have physical needs."

Hook looked down, examining his cuticles. "Do go on."

"So why not take care of that for each other? We call it "Friends with Benefits."

Hook looked up from the piece of lint he was picking off his cuff. His face was impassive.

"Friends. With benefits."

"Yeah. If we're both free and both...well, if we both want to, we just do it. No strings attached."

He sat back, studying her. "And what if you or I want to have 'benefits' with someone else at the same time?"

Emma swallowed hard. "No strings attached. And that brings me to my next point."

"But I'm not done with this one." Hook stood, walking slowly over to her. "So if you want to warm some other bed and then roll out of it unsatisfied some night, I can expect a visit? Is that the gist of it?"

"No! God, it sounds awful when you put it like that."

He kept advancing, until she was backed into the edge of the table. "I just want to know if I'm on a rotating roster."

"You're a fine one to talk, Mr. Basket-full-of-condoms." Emma frowned at him. "Which, by the way, we didn't use last night, and that's my second point."

"Don't really need them, love."

"So you don't care if you get someone pregnant? Is that what you're saying?"

"That can't happen." He reassured her. "I bought a spell years ago that takes care of that. No one can carry my child unless I want them to."

"Which probably worked fine back in the other realm, but here, magic is tricky. I wouldn't be counting on that."

Hook grasped her arm tightly. "Emma - are you saying that you could be - "

"What?" She looked down at his hand on her arm, because the look on his face did something to her insides. "No! No, it's fine - I've had the Depo shot."

He gave her a questioning look. "It's science," she explained. "Medicine. It keeps you from getting pregnant. I learned my life lesson on unplanned pregnancy early on."

Hook nodded, stroking his hand up and down her arm, but he still didn't speak for a moment. Finally, he said, "Well if I can't get you with child, then why are you worried about condoms?"

Emma gave him a look. "Because they prevent disease, and from the look of that basket, I'm going to need to make sure you're protected."

Hook made a horrified face. "Disease? Of the - of _that_?"

Emma nodded. "It's a very real possibility here, though maybe not in Storybrooke, since everyone's from somewhere else. They don't have those kinds of diseases...over there?"

"God, no!"

"Then I guess you're safe, as long as you stay in Storybrooke." Emma looked at him curiously. "So if you aren't worried about pregnancy or disease, why the condoms?"

Hook gave a low chuckle. "I did it for fun. I was watching you for a while before I walked over. The look on your face when you saw the basket was priceless."

"Pretty juvenile, but you got me." Emma gave him a smile while she rolled her eyes. "So...friends with benefits?"

Hook turned around, settling his hip against the table and folding his arms. "And have you offered Neal this arrangement?"

"No. I can't do that. It would mean something entirely different to him."

Hook looked down at the floor, then peered up at her through his lashes. "And what makes you think that it doesn't mean more to me, love? I believe I made my intentions quite clear back in Neverland."

Emma looked taken aback. "But that was...there. Things are settled now. You can go back to being a pirate. You don't owe me anything."

"Don't I?"

"And what does that mean?"

Hook had no answer for her. He just kept looking at her until it got uncomfortable.

"Listen, Hook, if you can't do this without making it more, tell me now. I'm not stringing anybody along here. I just thought we could - I don't know - take care of each other."

He let out a gust of air.

"What?" Emma said, her eyes narrowing.

He reached out, taking a lock of her hair and curling it around his finger. "Nothing, love. I just think you really don't know how to let someone take care of you, as it's truly defined." He pushed himself up to his feet. "Very well, I accept your offer."

"Hook - "

"We're done talking, Swan. Just say yes."

"Ye-" She didn't have time to finish the word before Hook tugged her into his arms and his mouth found hers, sealing the deal. His lips and tongue were working their magic all while his hand and hook were busy removing her clothing. It wasn't long before he had her panting and naked, her body pressed to the leather of his pants and shirt, pulling at his clothing in an effort to remove the barrier between them.

He reached down, grabbing her behind the knees and swinging her up into his arms. Emma tore her mouth away from his and pushed against him insistently.

"Oh no. You're not whisking me away in your arms like some romantic Pirate Captain, here. Put me down."

He quirked a brow at her as he carried her, wriggling and kicking over to the bed. "Sorry to disappoint you love, but I _am_ a romantic Pirate Captain."

Moments later he'd stripped out of his clothes and removed his cuff and hook, and slid onto the bed next to her. Emma's hand came up to his chest before he could lower himself onto her.

"Remember - this is just taking care of a physical need. Got that?"

He narrowed his eyes and gave her a maddening grin. "Remember - I'm the Captain. My ship. My rules." He slid his hand down, cupping her breast. Emma pushed up into his hand, even as her leg slid along his hip.

"No tricks this time." Emma said, kissing his chest. His hand went up to tangle in her hair, pulling her head back so that he could kiss her again. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and he groaned into it as her fingers closed around him. He let her stroke him for a few moments longer and then pulled his mouth away, latching onto her neck, biting and licking and sucking his way down to the soft skin of her belly and thighs.

"Hook - " She tried to push herself up, but his arm came down on her belly, forcing her down.

"Shhh, Emma. Just lay back, love. You're letting me take care of you, remember?"

Her lips formed a reply, but all that came out of her mouth was a long, shuddering moan as his lips found her, parting her to take the slide of his tongue and the graze of his teeth. Then he slid two fingers into her, curling them slightly and rubbing from the inside. He sucked at her gently, then with greater force until she dug her heels into the mattress and let go with a shattered cry. Hook could feel her legs trembling still as he moved up, wrapping them around his waist.

"That's it love..."

He slid into her deeply, moving in a slow, easy rhythm. Emma was still trying to catch her breath, but found herself moving with him, letting him set the pace. He looked down at her, cupping her face.

"Emma...you're so beautiful."

She turned frightened eyes up to his, even as he pushed a little deeper, making her suck in her breath.

She needed to end this. She had to get out of here. Her hips picked up the tempo, and she arched into him hard, rubbing her breasts into his chest as her mouth found his neck and bit down. A moment later, her legs tightened around him, pulling him into her even further. His head dropped back, and she could feel his arms trembling as he held back.

She wasn't having that. She slid her hand down between them, grasping him from the underside, running her fingers around him and massaging him from underneath right where their bodies met every time he pulled back. His hips accelerated, and in moments he was groaning, pumping himself out into her and then collapsing on her in the aftermath.

His voice was muffled in her neck. "That was a dirty trick."

"Yeah, there's a lot of that going around."

She felt him laugh, even as she squirmed a bit. Those last few thrusts had really gotten her close, but she had to do what she had to do. Things were getting entirely too...personal.

He pulled himself up to his elbows, then rolled to the side and off her. Emma wasted no time. She was off the bed and reaching for her clothing before his hand could reach her.

"Emma."

She walked over to the table to get the last of her clothes when he came up behind her, sliding an arm around her waist.

"I believe I need to take care of something." His hand slid lower, but she stopped it before it could get to its destination.

"No, we're fine. Really. I have to go, anyway."

"You can't leave like this, love. I can feel how tightly your body is wound. Give me a few moments and I'll see to you properly."

"Hook. I'm going." Her face was expressionless, but her eyes were clearly showing her unease. Hook's jaw tightened.

"Very well. I'll not keep you." He reached for his breeches, pulling them on. He walked her over to the door but turned her around before she could open it. "Just remember, Emma," he said, leaning in so that she could feel him pressing into her. "You owe me."

She looked at him in confusion. "I owe you what?"

Hook merely raised his eyebrows.

"I owe you one of...those? Didn't I give you one?"

"You owe me one of _yours_, love. And I'm going to collect it. Tomorrow."

Emma shook her head. "I have Henry tomorrow night."

"Don't worry love, I'll get you alone somewhere."

She gave him a dark look as she pulled the door open. "G'night Hook."

"Tomorrow, Emma."

She was shaking her head as she walked away.


	7. Chapter 7 - Impasse

Emma tried very hard not to think about a certain pirate all morning long with very limited success.

Who did he think he was, telling her she was beautiful?

Worse, he made her feel like he meant it. Damn him.

And where the hell was Neal last night? It still didn't sit right with her that he was off celebrating with his buddies instead of hanging out with his kid on the custodial night that he had insisted upon.

Men. Always a problem.

She got up from her desk and headed over to the filing cabinet on the wall. The dwarves had a little too much mead the night before and ended up mooning the picture window of Granny's Diner. Granny was good and pissed about it, too, so now Emma had to assign them community service, which meant paperwork. Seven sets of it.

She had half a mind to fine them on top of it, she hated the paperwork that much. Emma dug around in the file drawer, pulling out everything she needed and shoving it into a haphazard pile that promptly slid out of her arms and all over the floor right in front of the jail cell.

"Great. Just my luck." She'd just managed to scoop it all up and stand up with it, when it all flew up in the air again - as an arm snaked around her from behind. She'd know that prosthetic anywhere.

"Hook! Look what you made me do!" She said angrily. She started to turn around, but he pushed her forward, sending her off-balance. She had to grab the bars on the cell in front of her to keep from falling. Before she could straighten back up again, he'd kicked her legs apart and inserted one of his own between them, and his hand had started unbuttoning her pants.

"What the hell - ?" Emma started to protest. "Hook! I'm on duty!"

"I've come to collect." He said, with a charming grin. "Now be a good lass and keep your hands on those bars. This will go a lot easier without any interference from you."

"You've come to - Oh, no! Not here and definitely not now." She tried to turn, but his arm around her waist and his stance between her legs had her caught.

"Hush. I've locked the door, love, and we're quite alone. Unless you make a lot of noise - and I fully intend to see that you do - no one will be the wiser, unless they're passing close by."

"Hook! I mean it! You...unnnn..." She stopped talking as his fingers found her, and he stepped in, pulling her tighter against him as his lips found their way up the side of her neck.

"There's a good lass," he encouraged. "Stop trying to control everything for just five minutes, Swan. Give over and just let it happen."

Emma couldn't have answered him if she tried. Her hands gripped the bars in front of her as his fingers pressed and probed and stroked and circled, all while his talented tongue traced a slow pattern just below her ear.

"I wanted to do this the first day we met, did you know that, love?" His voice was low, seductive. "From the moment you put a knife to my throat, all I wanted to do was pin you down and watch you moan."

She was definitely giving him his wish. The moans were coming out and no amount of biting down on her lip was stopping them. She tilted her hips forward, moving with the motion of his fingers when suddenly everything tightened and focused in on the spot just under his circling thumb. He slid his hand down, pressing in hard as he pushed her from behind, rocking her into his palm and she exploded. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the bars, and his leg formed a shelf for her to lean into as her knees gave out beneath her.

Hook slid her down to the floor, and positioned himself with his back against the bars before he pulled Emma into his lap. He settled her in, stroking her from side to hip as he held her.

"I consider this debt paid, but you're welcome to add a gratuity if you'd like to go another round." He said, dropping a kiss on her head.

Emma was slumped against him, but as soon as she gained her senses, she scrambled off of him, punching his arm hard enough to elicit a groan in response.

"What the hell, Hook!" She got unsteadily to her feet.

"Don't go. I thought we were having a moment." Hook said, getting up to join her.

"Yeah, well...I don't do laps."

Hook gave her a cheeky grin. "As I recall, you 'did' my lap rather splendidly last week." He stepped forward, pushing her hair off her forehead. "Why don't you like to be held?" He asked, in a low voice.

She swatted his hand away. "I have work to do. Do you mind?" She zipped up her pants and fastened the button, giving him a glare. "Don't ever do that again."

"Don't ever again leave me the way you did last night. I don't leave my women wanting. It's not good form, love."

"I had to go."

He pulled her into him tightly, and his eyes narrowed.

'No, you didn't. And if you want me to play by your rules, Swan, you're going to play by mine. Stop. Lying. To Me."

"Stop it, Hook." She gritted out.

"You think you're the only one who can tell when someone is lying? I've told you before, Swan, you're an open book. You wanted me last night. You wanted me all night long, but you stopped yourself."

"One of us has to be the grown-up, Hook. I had to be at work this morning. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She started to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her.

"I'm not done yet, love. Before I go, I want you to look me in the eye and use your special powers of discernment."

"What?" Emma looked away, trying to step back again. Hook was having none of that. He leaned in until his forehead was touching hers.

"I'm not going to let you run away, Swan. Look at me - you know I'm not lying."

Emma stared at him for a long, tense moment.

"You need to go."

He shook his head slightly, still keeping his forehead to hers. Then his arms slid around her and he kissed her, deep and hot and for a very, very long time. Emma was stiff at the first onslaught, but found her resistance fading as the kiss went on and she was melting into him, feeling every inch of him against her - his arm tight around her back, his hand tangled in her hair as his tongue circled hers and she was lost. Completely lost.

She pulled away, staggering back a few paces. They were both breathing hard, and Emma brought a trembling hand to her lips.

"Okay, that's it. This was a bad idea." She took a deep breath. "We're done, Hook. I can't let this continue."

"What?" He stepped forward, and his face clearly showed his anger.

"I thought we could keep this easy, but it's getting complicated. I don't have room for complicated in my life, and neither do you. I just think it's better for us both if we stop this now before we end up making things worse."

"Worse? _Worse_? You throw your words like knives, tease the hell out of me, leave me in the middle of a dalliance and deny yourself even the slightest indulgences. How much worse do you think it could get?" He paced the room, throwing his hands up in the air. "And now you think to just walk away because - why is that, exactly?"

Emma looked at the floor. "You know why." She said quietly.

He stopped in front of her. "Aye, I do. But we have an accord, and I won't be the one to break it. I meant what I said - Emma, look at me -" He lifted her chin with his fingers. "I meant what I said. I'm not letting you run. Just be honest with me, that's all I ask."

She took in a deep breath. "OK, this is me, being honest. I want you to leave. I really do." She held her arm out, pointing at the door.

Hook gave her a short nod and strode to it, unlocking it before he pulled it open. He turned back to her, and his eyes were blazing blue.

"This isn't over, Swan." He slammed the door shut behind him, and Emma watched him go. He was the most infuriating, maddening, bullheaded pirate she had ever met.

Okay, so he was the only pirate she'd ever met.

And as angry as she was at him, she was angrier at herself, and for the way her heart warmed at the promise in his words.


	8. Chapter 8 - Parental Advisory

Hook was in a devil of a mood.

He'd left Emma a few hours ago and now he was sitting at Granny's, stabbing a pork chop with a vengeance and wishing he could turn a certain sheriff over his knee. An image of Emma's perfect backside came unbidden into his mind and he threw his fork and knife down in disgust. That woman had him completely out of sorts.

"What did that pork chop ever do to you?"

Hook started to give a dirty look to the owner of the voice when he realized it was David. He settled for a nod instead.

"Everything all right?"

Hook took a long drink of his beer. "Fine." He answered. He wasn't in any kind of mood for talk.

"Ah." David slid onto the seat next to him at the counter. "Emma."

"How the devil did you figure that out?"

David signaled Granny for a beer of his own and waited for her to deliver it and go before he answered.

"I know that look."

Hook drained his beer, setting the mug on the counter. He left a gold coin on the counter and started to take his leave, but David put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

"Let me buy you another one of those...mate." He signaled Granny and got a second beer. Hook still wasn't saying anything.

"Look, Hook, I know you're pining away here - "

Hook was seriously affronted. "Pining? I'm not bloody _pining_, mate."

"All I had to do was say her name. It's kind of obvious."

"Bloody hell." Hook took another drink. "Your daughter is the most headstrong, guarded, ridiculous woman. She doesn't even know what she wants!"

David looked up from his beer. "Here's a piece of fatherly advice - it's not for you to figure that out for her."

Hook sighed. "I know that, mate." He took another drink. "And you're not _my_ father, so why are you giving me advice?"

"I'm not your father, but I am hers. And I'm looking out for my girl."

"So you think that Bael- Neal is the better choice for her, obviously."

David shook his head. "No. I'm not saying that at all. For what it's worth, Hook, I think you'd be a decent choice for her to make. You've proven yourself a good man, despite your...previous issues. And while Neal is the father of my grandson, he also made some choices he has to live with. He left Emma. And when she tried to warn him about Tamara, it took a bullet to make him believe her. As far as I'm concerned, you've both got pros and cons."

"Thank you for that...ringing endorsement. I'll be going now." Hook slid off the stool.

David looked at him as if weighing his words. "You're wrong, you know."

Hook looked back over his shoulder. "About what?"

"She knows exactly what she wants. She's just too afraid to believe she can have it."

"And?"

"And since that's partly my fault for abandoning her for most of her life, I'll simply give you some great advice that my mother once gave me. Don't listen to her words. Look at her actions. They'll tell you what she won't say."

Hook gave David a grateful nod. "Thanks, mate."

"And Hook? Make sure your actions speak just as loudly. She needs - " David was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He held up a finger to Hook while he took the call.

"Emma."

Hook's eyes brightened noticeably, and David bit back a smile."What's up? What? Wait - slow down. Where are you?" Hook took a step forward at the look on David's face.

"I'll be right there." David ended the call, grabbing his jacket.

"What's going on?" Hook demanded.

"Emma's in trouble. C'mon, you're with me."

###

"What the hell is going on?" David was shouting as he walked through the door into the Rabbit Hole.

"Emma!" Hook was across the room, pushing David out of the way in his haste to get to her. Emma was sitting on a bar stool, being attended to by Dr. Whale. She was obviously in a lot of pain.

"Hook? What are you doing - ow! - here?" She bit down on her lip hard as Dr. Whale prodded her shoulder.

"You're hurt!" His eyes were on her face but he managed to turn and look at Dr. Whale. "Is she all right?"

"Emma, what happened?" David was at her side, grabbing her hand.

"I got blindsided, that's what happened. I was down here getting some information and got jumped in a back room by somebody with a serious grudge."

"Who?" David and Hook asked it at the same time. David rolled his eyes and asked again. "Who, Emma?"

"He calls himself the Sheriff of Nottingham. He - ow! - dammit, Whale! Stop for a minute." She glared at the doctor. "He's apparently got a bone to pick with Gold, and I guess that includes Neal. He knew who I was and trailed me into the back and before I knew it, he had my arm behind me and a knife to my throat."

"Where is he?" David and Hook asked again.

"Please, Hook, let me handle this." David turned back to Emma. "Where is he now, do you know?"

"I'm not sure. Once I bit him, he took off."

"Bit him?" David asked.

"Yeah, I almost took his lip off." Emma looked away with a grimace as Whale extended her arm and tried to rotate it.

Hook and David exchanged a look as they took in the scratches on Emma's throat, the tear in her shirt and the blood on her collar. Hook turned and stormed toward the door, with David running after him.

"Whoa!" He clamped a hand down on Hook's shoulder. "Hold it right there, Hook. You're not going off after him."

"The devil, I'm not! Do you see what that bastard tried to do to her?"

David's face darkened. "I saw. But I need to find out why this guy targeted Emma."

"You heard her! He's associating her with Rumplestiltskin! The man has enemies everywhere." Hook ran a hand through his hair.

"No one knows that better than I do, Hook, but it doesn't make sense. Why would he risk making someone as powerful as Gold angry?"

"Who the bloody hell cares!" Hook gestured with his hand. "That bastard is still out there."

"I know. And as much as the father in me wants him dead, I have a job to do."

Hook took a deep, calming breath. "Then we can kill him?"

David looked away a moment. "Yeah, I might just let you. I'm sure going to hurt him a lot getting to the truth. I promise."

Hook gave a begrudging nod.

"You take care of Emma. I'm going to find this guy." David walked over to the bartender. "Any idea where he lives? The kind of car he drives?"

"Odette can probably help you with that. She's been seen with him sometimes. She's off today but she works a second job at the dance studio in town. She's there today."

"Thanks." David took off out the door at a run, and Hook turned back to see to Emma. He knelt down next to her chair.

"Are you all right?" His eyes were searching hers. "Did he hurt you badly?"

"He wrenched my shoulder pretty good. Lucky for me Whale was here drinking - he called David and then he popped my shoulder back into the socket. "

"It was dislocated," Whale explained. "It's set properly now, but it's going to be really sore for a few days at least. "I called a prescription for pain medication in to the pharmacy. They'll have it waiting for us. I can give you a ride home."

"Much appreciated, mate." He turned back to Emma. "Can you walk, love?"

"Yes. Don't go thinking you're going to carry me out of here."

He cracked a smile. "Like a romantic pirate captain?"

She gave him a look. "I could use a hand up."

"I happen to have one of those," he said, as he helped her gently to her feet.

"Hook." She said, stopping him before they could walk. "I'm OK."

"Humor me, Swan. You just scared the hell out of me."

He got her out to the car, grimacing as he saw her wince when she slid down into the back seat. He slid in next to her. After a quick stop at the pharmacy, followed by a short argument that ended in Hook bullying a full dose of pain medication down her throat, they arrived at the apartment and Hook helped a somewhat fuzzy Emma inside.

Mary Margaret was waiting for them. "David called me," she said with a shrug.

"I've got her." Hook said. "She's going to be fine. She just needs to rest."

"Mary Margaret," Emma slurred her words a bit. "Don't let him put me to bed."

Mary Margaret arched a brow at Hook, who looked as innocent as a man could possibly look. She walked over and gently wrapped an arm around Emma's waist. "Come on. Let's get you laying down." She walked Emma slowly up the stairs, with Hook following close behind. She sat her down on the bed, and managed to remove her shoes.

"If he lays down with me, it'll be all over. I will be in _so_ much trouble. Seriously." Emma stared at her mother in confusion, as there were now two of her.

"Understood." Mary Margaret gave Hook a charged look as she carefully laid Emma down, covering her up with a blanket.

"Mary Margaret? Mom?" Emma's eyes were closed. Mary Margaret leaned in.

"What, Emma?"

"Did you feel like this? With David?"

"Like what?"

But Emma was sleeping, and couldn't answer. Mary Margaret turned to Hook and gave him an odd look. "Thanks for taking care of her, Hook."

"I can stay."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "I'm her _mother_. I'll be staying." Hook looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn't. He gave Mary Margaret a nod and walked toward the door.

Just as he reached the staircase, Emma let out a yelp of pain and he and Mary Margaret rushed back to the bed. Emma hadn't woken up, but she was trying to lay on the side with her hurt shoulder.

"That's the side she normally sleeps on," Mary Margaret said. "She's going to keep hurting herself."

"I've got this," Hook said, stripping off his coat and reaching down for his boots. He climbed into the bed next to Emma, carefully sliding an arm around her and supporting her, keeping her from rolling. She made a sound of contentment, and with a smile on her lips, she curled herself onto Hook's chest with a loud sigh.

"So nice..." she murmured, and then she was asleep again. Mary Margaret stared hard at Hook, then walked over and pushed an extra pillow behind his back and head. She stared down at him, pursing her lips.

"You owe me. _Big_." She pulled out her phone and dialed it.

"Neal? Did David call you? No, no don't come over. She's sleeping off the pain medicine, anyway. Can you just keep Henry for another night? No, I'm here. Bring him over around lunchtime, okay? Give her some time to sleep off the worst of it. Thanks. Bye."

Hook gave Mary Margaret a crooked smile. "Is this because I saved your husband's life? That means we're even."

"No, you got into the bed with her for that one. And I'm letting you stay because I've never seen her look like that in all the time I've known her. Maybe it's the medicine talking, but I'm willing to take a chance."

"On what?"

"On letting her wake up in someone's arms for a change. Goodnight, Hook. I'll be back in the morning."

Hook watched Mary Margaret let herself out, carefully locking the door behind her. He settled himself a little more comfortably, and Emma shifted, snuggling herself in even closer. His hand dropped to her head, where he stroked her hair.

"There's going to be hell to pay for this, love." He tilted his face down, kissing her head. "But you're good and caught now."


	9. Chapter 9 - All Through The Night

Emma woke slowly from some kind of wonderful dream. She didn't have a solid memory of it, just a feeling of warmth and comfort that made her feel happy in a way that she wanted to continue. She relaxed, hoping to slip back into the dream again, running her hand over the bare skin of his chest and rubbing her face against it as she felt his hand cup her bottom possessively.

"Hook..." She mumbled, sleepily.

"Yes, love?"

Emma was instantly wide awake. "What the - ow!" She tried to sit up abruptly and hurt her shoulder in the process.

"Lie back down, love. You're still sore. I'll go get you some more of your medicine for the pain." Hook switched on the light that was on the nightstand. Emma groggily rubbed her eyes, and saw that the clock read two a.m.

"What - what are you doing here?" She glanced around, then realized he was only in his breeches and she was in her shirt and underwear. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Relax, Swan. I was just taking care of you. You kept rolling onto your shoulder. I held you to keep you from hurting yourself more." He put a glass of water and two pills down on the nightstand. "Here, let me help you sit up." He slid his arm gently behind her, lifting her up.

"No, I don't want anymore of that stuff." Emma said, making a face.

"I liked it. You're bloody adorable when your inhibitions are down."

She looked at him wide-eyed. "What did I say?"

"You don't remember?" He arched a brow, but refused to say more.

"I was drugged." She protested.

"So you were. And you should be again from the look of that shoulder." Hook was right. Her shoulder was now a vivid range of colors and it hurt. A lot.

"I can manage," Emma said, reaching over to prod her shoulder gently. "I hope he's hurting as much as I am. I managed to knee him good in the balls while I was at it."

Hook's jaw tightened. "Good. They'll be nicely swollen when I rip them off."

"The line forms behind me." Emma said with a smirk. She tried to stretch but grimaced again when it pulled her shoulder. "How long before I'm healed up - did Whale say?"

"A few days at least, but from the look of it, I'd guess a week or more."

"I need a magic wand or something. I can't wait that long."

Hook sat down on the bed next to her. "Well, that's it, then, love. You need to use magic."

"Huh?"

"I watched you light a candle with magic while being attacked by shadows. I think you can manage a simple shoulder. Give it a try."

Emma looked at him doubtfully, but she settled her hand on her shoulder, closing her eyes and concentrating.

"It's not working."

"You're thinking too hard. You need to feel it. Just remember that you need to be well so you can take care of Henry."

Emma closed her eyes again, rubbing her shoulder lightly. Within seconds, a warm, purplish glow pulsed from beneath her fingers, radiating out and taking with it the pain and bruising. She opened her eyes and rolled her shoulder around, feeling it.

"It worked!"

Hook gave her a smile. "I'm glad you're better, love, but you still need your sleep. Henry is with his father, and your mother will be here in the morning."

"Mary Margaret - that's right, she was here. Wait - she left you with me?" Emma was confused.

Hook shrugged. "I can be quite persuasive, you know."

Oh, she knew it. Did she ever. Emma slid back down in the bed. He stood, straightening her covers. "Do you need anything else before I go?"

"You're going?"

Hook stood very still. "You don't want me to?"

"It's just - well, it's not like you to give up so easy."

He looked down at her thoughtfully. "I'm feeling a little indulgent. I just held you for hours and you didn't run away or call me names."

"I was drugged, remember?" She reminded him. "Thank you. For taking care of me, I mean."

He leaned down, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Get some sleep, Emma."

He straightened back up, but before he could turn to go, she grabbed his hand.

"Hook." His eyes met hers and she took a deep breath. "Stay."

She didn't have to tell him twice. He lifted the covers, sliding in next to her. "You realize we're in _your_ bed." He said. "There'll be no running away for you. And I'm not going anywhere until I see light in the sky."

"That's what I get for being impulsive," she said, as he pulled her into his arms.

For a one-handed man, he could get clothing off faster than she could have ever imagined. In no time at all he was moving over her, kissing her hungrily, as if he'd never get enough and she was kissing him back, reveling in the feel of him on her and then in her. She kissed his chest as he slid against her, wrapping her legs around him and running her hands over every inch of him. They moved as though they were fused into one, and for once, Emma didn't want to rush headlong into whatever pleasure she could find. She wanted to feel every moment of this, wring every single ounce of sensation out of it.

Hook was more than content to do the same. He moved on her slowly and deeply at first, with long, measured thrusts followed by stillness that had her writhing against him as his hand and mouth played across her body. He rolled to his side, pulling her leg up and over him so that he could kiss her more easily. His tongue traced her lips, then delved inside as they moved together, and soon they were out of control as her hands gripped his hair and his palm urged her hips forward. When it hit, the pleasure burned through them, leaving them moaning into each other's mouths.

He set his forehead against hers, gasping for air and waiting for his heart to slow down. He ran his hand lazily along her back, not wanting to move yet, and she seemed content to stay there for the moment.

Finally, Emma slid her leg down and rolled onto her back. With a loud sigh, she swung her legs off the side of the bed. Hook's hand came out to stop her. "Where are you going, love?"

There was a long, uncomfortable pause.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I need to use the restroom." She looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm coming back, Hook."

"How can I be sure," he said with a mocking scowl. "Is there a window in there?"

Emma took herself off to see to her needs, and by the time she'd returned, Hook appeared to be fast asleep. She turned off the bedside light and slid in next to him, not wanting to disturb him. She'd just turned on her side when she felt him roll over and his arm came around her.

"I've never been spooned by a pirate before." She mumbled.

"Spooned?"

"Holding someone from behind like this. Like two spoons in a drawer."

"Oh," he said, yawning. "And here I thought you were complaining because I wasn't versed in some new technique." He joked with her easily, but he'd be willing to bet a pile of gold that she hadn't been 'spooned' much at all in her life.

"Your technique is fine. No complaints here."

"Well, it is awfully hard to complain, love, when you're too busy moaning." She retaliated by putting her icy feet right on his legs. He made a strangled sound that made her laugh in spite of herself.

"Go to sleep, Swan." He kissed her hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

Emma's eyes drifted closed, and she didn't even realize her own arm was sliding along his, pulling herself in closer.

When she opened her eyes again, it was morning, and she was sprawled across his chest with her leg thrown over his. She grinned when she realized his hand was all but glued to her breast.

Then an insistent pounding on the door made her realize what had woken her.

"Emma! Em!"

"Mom! Hold on, let me find my key..."

Emma froze. Shit! She shook Hook as hard as she could and he sat up with a start. "What? What is it?" He spluttered.

She shushed him, putting a hand over his mouth as he stared in confusion at the wide-eyed horror on her face.

"Neal and Henry are here."


	10. Chapter 10 - Between

**_Thanks so much to everyone who's been reviewing - I appreciate your feedback and your cheering me on! This was supposed to go five chapters, tops - what can I say? Hook and Emma have their own plan and I'm just along for the ride. Strap in and grab the handrails - it's about to get bumpy!_**

* * *

Emma threw Hook's clothing at him as she frantically searched for her own.

"Shit!" She said again, this time in a whisper. "I'll go downstairs. You...hide! I'll get them out of here."

"Emma!" Neal's voice sounded loudly as the door opened.

"Don't come up here!" Emma shrieked. "I'm - I'm not dressed." She fell back on the bed with her jeans hopelessly tangled around her legs. Hook was already dressed somehow, and he smirked as he bent over, helping her sort herself out. He gave her a quick pat on her bum as he shoved her to the door.

"Stay. Put." She said in a fierce whisper.

Hook gave her a mocking bow and she pulled the door shut behind herself before she ran down the stairs. She skidded to a halt in front of the breakfast bar, tucking her tee-shirt into the back of her pants.

"Hey." She said breathlessly.

"Mom!" Henry rushed forward, hugging her tight.

"Watch out, Henry." Neal said. "She's hurt, remember?"

"Not anymore, I'm not." Emma said. "I'm fine. You can keep hugging." She wrapped her arms around Henry, holding him tight.

Neal gave her a confused look. "Your Mom made it sound like you were pretty bad off."

"It wasn't as bad as it looked."

"She'll be glad to hear that," Neal said. "She should be here anytime. I was going to come over later, but Henry didn't want to wait."

Henry smiled up at Emma. "Guess you just needed a night in bed."

Emma's eyebrows lifted into her hairline as a knock sounded at the door. "That'll be Mary Margaret." She ruffled Henry's hair and walked over to open the door.

And there stood a pirate. How in the hell?

"Good morning, Swan." He gave her a smug grin. "You don't mind me stopping by, do you?"

Emma flashed him a warning look. "Now isn't the best time, Hook."

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "I think now is a very good time."

"Hi Hook!" Henry appeared, peeking around Emma. "Come on in!"

Much to Emma's chagrin, Hook stepped into the room and she found herself standing squarely between both him and Neal, who was looking more than a little wary.

"I came about a matter we need to discuss." Hook said carefully.

Emma's eyes widened. "Matter?"

"Hook's vehicle registration, Mom. Remember?" Henry added, helpfully.

Neal let out a laugh. "_Vehicle_ registration? On what? His ship?"

Emma stepped forward, pasting a smile on her face while her eyes continued to shoot fire in Hook's direction.

"We'll have to discuss this at the office, Hook. I don't have the paperwork here."

Hook rubbed his ear. "I'm sure I have it with me."

"I'm off duty." Emma gritted out.

Neal stepped between them. "Is there a problem here?" He looked from Emma to Hook.

"Hey!" Henry interrupted. "Aren't we supposed to have a lesson today?"

Hook and Neal looked at each other for a long, charged moment. Finally, Hook answered him.

"I'm ready when you are, Henry."

"I left the swords outside, on the table. Let's go!" Henry ran for the yard, and Hook held Neal's gaze a moment longer. Finally he turned and strode out the door, shutting it with a bit too much force behind him.

Emma raised her brows and walked into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Neal was right behind her.

"What was that all about?"

Emma shrugged, reaching for a cup. "Hook? He's losing his mind or something. It's not that big a deal."

"Em." Neal turned her around to face him. "He seems to think it's a big deal. And I don't think you two were talking about paperwork. So do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, come on, Neal. You know how he is. It was nothing." Emma started to walk away from him when Neal suddenly pulled her in, kissing her hard. When she opened her mouth to protest, he slid his tongue in even as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Emma didn't fight him - she didn't want to make a scene. And part of her was just a little bit curious, even though it was clear to her now that Neal didn't do to her what Hook did with his kisses. The difference was night and day. Neal's kiss wasn't unpleasant, but she didn't feel that same unholy need to crawl inside his skin like she did when Hook kissed her. Hell, when Hook got anywhere _near_ her.

The clearing of a throat made Emma's head snap back and she took a hasty step backward. She caught the gloating look on Neal's face a second before she saw Hook in the doorway.

"Henry needs a bandage." He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"He's hurt?" Emma swiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Just a splinter from the handle."

"I'll bring one out to you." Emma said. Hook turned and left without a backward glance. She rounded on Neal and the anger clearly showed on her face.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Yeah, I did." He moved forward, grabbing her hand. "I kissed you on purpose. So sue me." He smiled, trying to pull her closer, but Emma stiffened, refusing to budge.

"Neal, this isn't what...I mean...you and me, we're not..." She dropped his hand, sighing. "If you're looking for things to be like they used to be, we can't do that. We can't go back there."

"I know that, Em. But we can start new from here. What's it going to take?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm tired of waiting!" Neal raised his voice in frustration. "I'm tired of playing like we're a family for Henry and getting nothing out of it but a hug at the end of the night. I still want you, Em. And Henry - "

"Stop. Stop making it about Henry." Emma held up a hand. "It's about us, too. It's about you and me and Henry, and unfortunately, a majority vote isn't going to ensure everybody's happy ending, here."

Neal stepped back. "So that's how it is, then?"

"I've told you that from the beginning, Neal. I'm sorry."

He headed for the door, pausing before he stepped through. "I said I wouldn't give up, Em. But this is killing me."

He left, and Emma felt about two inches high. She also felt guilty because she didn't level with him about Hook, but really, this wasn't about him. It was about the two of them. Even if Hook weren't in the picture, they wouldn't be what Neal hoped for. The most that would have happened would be her settling for him because it was easy, and Neal deserved better than that. He deserved better than her.

She rooted around in the medicine cabinet until she located the band-aids, then she headed outside to where Hook and Henry were practicing. They were sitting at the table conversing when she walked up, and her stomach knotted when Hook still wouldn't look at her.

"Hey kid." She said to Henry. "I've got your band-aid. Here, let me look at it." Emma pulled Henry's hand into the light. "It's pretty dirty. You'd better go wash it before you put the band-aid on it."

Henry took off into the house, and Hook got to his feet. Emma didn't know what to say, and he still wasn't looking at her.

"Listen, Hook..."

"Is this where you try to tell me you weren't really kissing him?"

"No, of course not. I just...I don't want you to think it was -"

"What?" He finally looked at her. "True love's kiss? I would hope not, for his sake. After all, the taste of me was probably still on your lips."

"It was just a kiss, Hook."

He gave her a mocking smile. "Of course. You'd never take it for more than that."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

He leaned in, grasping the front of her tee shirt in his fist and pulling her in. His eyes were dark and his voice was low and menacing. "It means, _Swan_, that you obviously wanted to add another friend to your list of those receiving benefits." His mouth was hovering just above hers and she could feel his breath on her lips. She leaned into him unconsciously, and it seemed to make him angrier.

"Didn't I satisfy you last night, love?" He said, nastily. "Perhaps we could call Neal back here to sit with Henry while I take care of that. He can relieve me later if I grow fatigued."

"Don't be a bastard."

"Does my plain speaking bother you? Forgive me. I know you're not much on flowery expressions of affection."

Emma was about to open her mouth to retort, but Henry had just returned. Hook laid his wooden sword down across the table and turned to address him.

"Apologies, Henry. I've just remembered that I have some ship's business to attend to. We'll practice again another day."

He walked across the yard and Emma found herself following. "Hey!"

He stopped in his tracks, but didn't say a word.

"I'm not done talking to you, Hook."

He looked over his shoulder, and his eyes were cold.

"Yes, you are." He walked out of the yard and down the street, and he didn't turn back.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Decision

"Mom? Is everything okay?"

Henry's voice carried across the yard. Emma turned slowly, trying to keep her face from showing how awful she felt inside.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma took a deep breath and blinked hard a couple of times. "Hey, do you want to try using me for practice? I can swing a sword with the best of them."

"Okay." Henry handed her a sword. "Are you and Hook fighting?"

"It's nothing, Henry. Just a disagreement."

Henry looked at her thoughtfully. "He doesn't like to see you with Dad."

"Henry..."

"What? You're pretty and he likes you. I'm not a little kid, Mom. I get it."

"Great." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Grandpa says he's really changed since we first met him. I think maybe he just got typecast."

"Typecast?"

"As the villain. Like Regina, and Mr. Gold. But people aren't born good or bad. You have to look at their choices."

"You're a smart kid, Henry."She ruffled his hair.

"I think he's making better choices now because he likes you. You're a good influence."

Emma looked away for a moment. "C'mon, let's get some practice in."

"Hold up!" David's voice called from the doorway. He walked out into the yard. "Hey, Henry."

"Mom was going to practice with me, but you can take her spot if you want."

Emma shook her head. "Replaced already. I'll go get some lemonade if you two want to get started."

"Wait, I need to talk to you first," David said. "Why don't you grab the lemonade, Henry?"

They watched him go and then Emma turned back to David.

"So, what's up?"

"Well first of all, how are you? You shouldn't be sword fighting with that shoulder, you know."

"It's fine now. I managed to heal it myself."

"Magic?" David looked impressed.

"Yeah, go figure."

"I managed to find out a little more about the man who attacked you. He's hiding out in the forest somewhere. The dwarves and a few of the townspeople have formed a search party - they'll root him out. According to the barmaid at the Rabbit Hole, Gold beat the hell out of him a while back over some perceived slight against Belle. And he's got a serious grudge against Neal, as well."

"Yeah, I gathered that."

"And while we're on the subject...what were you doing sniffing around down there, anyway?"

Emma tilted her head back and shoved her hands in her back pockets.

"I was checking up on Neal." At David's questioning look, she elaborated. "He blew off his night with Henry and I wanted to know why."

"You think there's someone else?"

Emma looked taken aback. "No. I don't know. I mean, I guess there could be. I just wanted to know what he was getting involved in. The Rabbit Hole isn't exactly known for its sterling reputation. I thought maybe..." She let out a sigh. "I don't know."

David laid a fatherly hand on her back. "You don't trust him, Emma."

"He's a good man, David. He's a good father."

"He is. And you still don't entirely trust him. Not the way you need to."

"No, I guess I don't."

"You ready?" Henry called out. He set the pitcher of lemonade and a stack of cups on the table.

"Sure." David grabbed a sword, and before he could get into his stance, Henry attacked, pushing forward with a series of rapid thrusts and parries that ended with a fast circle that pulled David's sword from his hand.

"Whoa!" David exclaimed. "You've been practicing!"

"Hook's been teaching me," Henry said, panting. "I never thought I'd be able to do that."

"If we ever get back to the Enchanted Forest, I might just hire him to train the royal guard. Nice job, Henry!"

Emma smiled in spite of herself, imagining Hook dressed like some royal dandy. As if he'd ever take a job like that.

"Let's go again!" Henry called out.

"Okay, but this time I'm ready for you." David said, taking a swing at him. Emma headed back into the house, leaving the two of them to their practice. David was right - Henry had come a long way under Hook's tutelage.

She closed her eyes as memories flooded her of a different kind of skill set that Hook employed with the same dedication. She opened the door, and found Mary Margaret sitting at her breakfast bar.

"Hey." She gave Mary Margaret a nod and then threw herself down on the couch.

"You look better!" Mary Margaret came and sat down next to her.

"I healed myself. With magic."

"Really? What a smart idea!" Mary Margaret prodded her shoulder.

"I can't take credit for it. Hook told me to try."

Mary Margaret's eyes shifted up the stairs as her voice lowered to a whisper. "He's not still here, is he?"

"No. He left when Neal showed up with Henry."

Mary Margaret put her hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide. "Oh no. Oh, Emma. Is everything okay?"

Emma bent over, shoving her face down in her hands. "No. No, it's not."

Mary Margaret put her hand on Emma's back, rubbing. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Emma peeked out from between her fingers at her mother. "Neal kissed me. In front of Hook."

"Hook stayed all night?"

"Yeah."

"And...?"

Emma's silence and single arched brow filled in the rest of the story for Mary Margaret.

"I see. And you're having serious regrets."

Emma dropped her head into her hands again with a groan. "No. That's the problem. I don't regret a second of it."

Mary Margaret carefully concealed her smile. "So why did you kiss Neal?"

"He kissed _me_. And he timed it exactly right. Hook got the wrong idea and stormed off before I could tell him...oh, I don't know."

"You do know." Mary Margaret grabbed Emma's face between her hands. "You just don't want to say it out loud."

"He and I have this arrangement - it was supposed to just be physical. Then he comes over and holds me and it all goes to hell."

"Just physical?" Mary Margaret drew back, her face a mask of confusion. "Hell is exactly the right word. You care about him, Emma. He cares about you. You can't step part-way back from that. You're either all in or all out."

Emma's eyes filled with tears and she blinked them back. "Yeah, well, Hook made it clear this morning that he's out."

"Well then," Mary Margaret said, grasping Emma's hands in her own. "You have a decision to make. Do you let him go - because that would be easier - or do you use the courage that I know you have within you and tell him the truth?

Emma stared at her Mother, but no words came.

###

She'd spent the whole day in misery, second-guessing herself and changing her mind a half-dozen times. Mary Margaret was right - it would be easier to just leave things like they were. More importantly, it would probably be the right thing to do. Hook could go back to his life, she could go back to hers, and eventually this would all blow over.

Eventually.

And then she could spend the rest of her life wondering. And remembering.

Emma put her forehead down on her steering wheel. It was after ten, and she was parked at the dock. Mary Margaret and David had invited Henry over for the night just so that she would be free to do what she needed to do.

She knew that all she had to do was get out of the car, walk down the wharf and up onto the ship, and then knock on the cabin door.

And then she had to face a very, very angry man and tell him she was a coward, something he undoubtedly already guessed for himself, hence the anger.

Damn. Damn, damn, damn. Emma punctuated each thought with a bump of her forehead on the steering wheel. She'd faced a dragon, faced a woman intent on ripping her heart out, faced the absolute destruction of her home and her family, but none of that frightened her like the thought of telling one man the truth.

"You can do this, Swan. You can do this." She opened the car door and made her way down the dock, then up onto the ship. Thirty seconds later, she was standing in front of the cabin door.

Her hand balled into a fist, and she took a deep breath.

And then she knocked.


	12. Chapter 12 - Brave

The door swung open, and Emma was met with the instant and awful realization that Hook wasn't alone.

A woman stood in the center of the cabin and she was beautiful. Her raven-black hair fell artlessly around her face, and even in yoga pants and a loose tee shirt, the perfection of her body was evident. This woman was everything Emma was sure she wasn't: elegant, graceful, stunning.

And whoever she was, she was here to be with Hook and Emma really needed to go.

"Hook." Emma said. "Sorry. I didn't realize - "

The woman looked at her with no small amount of hostility before she turned her head to Hook. "Is it time for me to go?"

Hook stared at Emma, and a muscle twitched in his jaw. His gaze was hard and without a trace of warmth as he answered the woman. "I don't know, love. I'd hardly say we were done."

The woman gave Hook an annoyed look. "I'll go. You know where to find me if you want to continue where we left off."

She scooped up her handbag from the table and moved past Emma and through the doorway, leaving Emma to stand in awkward silence as Hook walked over to grab a flask of rum. He still hadn't said a word to her, or even invited her inside.

He finally turned, gesturing to her with his flask in his hand. "Well, you've chased my lovely companion off." He sat down in a chair and put his booted feet up on the table before taking a long drink. "Now what?" His voice was clipped, cold.

"Who was that?"

Hook drank again. "That was the fair Odette, who finds herself without company for the evening." He set the flask down on the table. "I'll ask again: now what?"

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to find some courage. "I came here to talk."

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"Will you -" Emma made a frustrated noise. "Look, I'm sorry about this morning. It wasn't what you think and I wanted to talk to you about it but you took off."

"Yes, well, things were getting a bit crowded, love. What's the matter? Was Neal busy tonight?" Hook got to his feet and walked slowly over to her. "Well, I'm happy to oblige a lady in need."

He leaned in, pushing the door with his hook until it shut, and then he stepped in until his chest was touching Emma's. She felt the immediate pull she always felt when he was this close. Hook had a real knack for getting right inside her personal space and disrupting every single nerve ending in her body. She fought back the urge to lean into him. They needed to get this settled, and she couldn't let herself get distracted.

"We need to talk, Hook."

"Of course we do. We need to set ground rules and parameters and limits and regulations. I'm sure you have a fresh set for me but the problem is, love, I just don't give a good damn about them." His head lowered, and his mouth grazed hers. She could smell the rum on his breath. "You're here for something purely physical and I'm more than happy to give it to you."

Before Emma could answer him, he was kissing her hard and with a determination that bordered on brutal. He pushed her into the door, and his hand and hook were all over her, pulling her shirt and bra off and rubbing against her skin even as his mouth held her captive. Her resistance fled and all thought of talking would just have to wait. Her body was overruling her best intentions.

She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it open, and her fingers dug into the muscles on his chest as she kicked her jeans and underwear down and off her legs and then stepped out of her shoes. Her head slammed back against the door as his mouth moved to her neck, biting and sucking fiercely even as she felt the cold slide of metal across her belly and circling lower. He teased the outside of her cleft with the curve of his hook while his fingers tormented her nipple, tugging and rolling it. Emma moaned, pushing herself more fully into his hand, but her lower half shied away from the feel of the hard metal he was using to such devastating effect.

"It's all right, love. You should like this. It's cold and hard and unfeeling. Just the way you like your lovemaking."

"Hook - "

She didn't have time to finish her sentence. He pulled her around, kissing her savagely and maneuvering her to the bed. With one last twist, he dropped her face-down onto the mattress, and before she could right herself, he came down on top of her.

"Let's do it this way, shall we love?" He leaned back and pulled her up by the hips until she was on her knees in front of him. "It's much more impersonal this way. You don't even have to see my face."

Emma shook her head wildly. "Hook, please - I'm sorry - "

Whatever else she had to say was lost in the long, guttural sound that tore from her chest as he fitted himself to her and rammed in tight. His hook came down to rest flat against her lower back, and his hand snaked around her, his fingers sliding into her to caress the bud of sensation, lifting it and circling it in a rhythm that controlled and enslaved her.

This was no slow, escalating ride - he pounded into her hard, and his fingers tortured her with every thrust until she was making sounds that were sharp and ugly and raw. She broke apart, screaming into the pillow as the pleasure ripped through her, and he wrapped his fist in her hair and drove himself into her, owning her completely. Moments later, he found his own release, surging into her heavily and pinning her down as he emptied himself within her.

They remained that way for a few moments longer, both gasping for air. Emma felt her inner muscles still clenching and releasing around him, as the last of the tremors subsided. He finally pulled out and she heard him walk back over to the table, his bootheels ringing out on the floor.

He hadn't even taken off his clothes.

She rolled over slowly to look at him and he'd already buttoned his breeches and his shirt and was now sitting indifferently at the table, having another drink of rum. She sat up slowly as her clothing hit the bed next to her.

"You can get dressed and leave now." He said casually. "I trust that was satisfactory."

She clutched the clothing to her chest. He might as well have struck her. Emma's voice shook as she answered him.

"Why are you doing this?"

Hook's eyes narrowed and his voice got even colder, if that was possible. "I'm giving you what you want." He drank again, then set the flask on the table. "And now we're done."

Emma finished dressing, completely at a loss as to what to say. This wasn't how tonight was supposed to go. This wasn't what she wanted.

He wasn't who she wanted.

She wanted the Hook who called her beautiful. She wanted the Hook that held her all night long. She wanted the Hook that said he'd fight for her. And now it was quite obviously too late to have him.

She got to her feet with as much dignity as she could muster, and headed over to the door to retrieve her shoes. She bent over to slip them on, and the tears streamed, unchecked down her face.

Emma bit her lip hard to keep from sobbing, and straightened up to reach for the door handle. Suddenly, a hook grabbed the cuff of her sleeve, keeping her from opening the door. Gentle fingers moved under her chin, lifting her face to his.

"Ah, love. Gods, Emma - I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, love." He folded her into his arms and she pushed at him violently.

"Let me go."

He wasn't budging. "No."

"Let me go, Hook. You think you can just _use_ me like this? Treat me like this?"

His jaw tightened, and he gripped her chin, hard. "What? Like you want to use me? How does it feel, love? To be reduced to a simple bodily function? Because I can assure you, it makes you feel like you're less than nothing."

Emma's eyes widened and her voice came out in a whisper. "I never treated you like that. Ever."

"But you want to. And the intent cuts just as deeply." Their eyes locked for a long moment, soulful blue and frightened green. His thumb stroked her jaw as he said softly:

"You're trying to keep yourself safe, love, and I understand that. But this is _life_. No one gets away unscathed. I've had centuries to learn that you can build a fortress or run to the ends of the earth, and still not be safe from it all. But you don't have to face it alone, love. Not anymore."

He kissed her gently, and she met his lips with her own, melting slowly into him and then grabbing his shoulders and holding him fiercely. He pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"Be brave, Emma. Tell me what you really want to say."

Emma bit her lip, and more tears coursed down her face.

"I don't. I just -" She lowered her head, shaking it. "I'm so afraid."

"I know. But give me something, Emma. I need to know that I matter to you."

Her head came up and she took a deep, shuddering breath before she met his eyes.

"You matter to me. Too much. I want you to hold me all night long. I want you to hold me every single night, all night long. I want you to hold me even when it isn't night." She gave a watery hiccup. "And I don't know what to do about it."

His eyes warmed as his arm tightened around her. "Finally," he said, in a tone of quiet triumph.

Emma twined her arms around his neck. "I think this is where you carry me to bed like a romantic pirate captain."

She didn't have to tell him twice.

###

It was an hour past dawn when someone knocked on the cabin door. Hook raised his head, still foggy from lack of sleep. He and Emma had been up most of the night, first making love and then finding themselves wide awake and talking about everything that came to mind. They finally decided a few hours before sunrise that they were hungry and they raided the pantry, eating a meal of cheese and fruit naked in the middle of the bed before the hunger for each other eclipsed any other need. And now Emma was sleeping at his side, with her glorious hair spilling on the pillow around her and one bare leg outside the covers. He felt himself stirring just as the knock sounded again.

Emma opened her eyes and raised her head off the pillow. "Who is that?" She mumbled.

Hook was slipping on his breeches. "I've no idea. Go back to sleep, love. I'll get rid of them." He walked over to the door, pulling it open partway.

"Odette." He said, confused. "What are you doing here?"

Odette was clearly upset. "He's gone. He wasn't home all night and I thought maybe he'd gone to the Rabbit Hole but he wasn't there either - I asked. No one's seen him since yesterday afternoon, and this morning, I found this note pinned to the door down at the studio." Her hand shook as she handed the note over. "Is Emma here? Can she help?"

Emma had slipped her shirt and pants on, and upon hearing her name decided to see what was going on. She walked up behind Hook, pulling his arm back so she could see the note.

"What's this all about?"

"He's in danger. You have to help him." Odette said, tearfully.

Emma looked at Odette in confusion. "Who?"

Hook answered her. "Neal. The Sheriff of Nottingham is going to kill him."

"Is that a ransom note?" Emma asked. "What does he want?"

Hook's jaw tightened. "You. He says he wants you."


	13. Chapter 13 - Odette And The Plan

Emma stared down at the paper in Hook's hand. What the hell had Neal gotten himself mixed up in? The note was short, sweet and to the point:

_I have Neal. Tell Emma Swan to meet me at the toll bridge, 9pm sharp. She and I have a _

_matter to discuss. Tell her to come alone unless she'd rather find her boyfriend's body instead._

_~ S of N ~_

Emma looked from Hook to Odette. "I think it's time that the two of you tell me what's going on. You were here last night."

Odette looked at Hook, but kept her mouth shut.

"Somebody'd better start talking," Emma said, flashing Hook a warning look. He opened the door wide, motioning for Odette to enter. She stepped inside and walked over to the table, turning around to lean against it.

"Very well. I came here last night to ask Hook for his help."

"With what?" Emma asked flatly.

"Not what you think." Odette took a deep breath. "I wanted him to help me with Neal."

"Help you...what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Odette said, with a bit of frustration. "Neal and I are lovers. At first it was just that we were looking to get away from our lives a little bit, but now...well, it's more for me now." She sat down heavily in a chair, giving Emma a very unfriendly look. "But it's useless. He wants to be with you."

Emma's face showed her shock. "You're _lovers_?"

"Yes. And Nottingham got wind of it. He and I had been occasional lovers in the other realm, but that was a long time ago. Neal and I thought we'd been so careful when we were at The Rabbit Hole - after all, he didn't want word getting back to you. One night last week, Nottingham followed me home and saw Neal meeting me there. He got angry."

"Well, now I understand the chip on his shoulder," Emma said, shaking her head.

Odette nodded. "And when Neal heard that you'd been attacked, he broke things off with me."

Emma crossed the room to Odette. "And Hook was helping you...how exactly?"

Odette raised her chin and glared at Emma. "I thought that if he turned up the heat with you, you'd finally stop playing games with Neal."

"I'm not playing games with Neal!" Emma protested. "I'm not _anything_ with Neal."

Hook walked over to join them. "Emma..."

"And you!" Emma rounded on him. "This was all a game to you?" Her eyes were wide, searching his.

"No." He stepped forward, reaching out to her but she evaded his touch. "Emma, no. What we shared last night - "

Emma held up her hand. "Stop." She sank down into a chair, putting her face in her hands.

Odette stood up, uncomfortably aware that she was intruding. "I'm leaving. You need to help Neal. If you're angry at him, take it out on me. None of this is his fault."

And with that, Odette took her leave, closing the door quietly behind her. The silence weighed down on both of them, and Hook knelt down in front of Emma's chair.

"Emma, listen to me - "

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowing. "You knew, didn't you?"

"About Neal?" He took a breath and let it out slowly. "Yes, I did."

"How long?"

"None of that makes a difference to us, Emma."

"How_ long?_" Emma gritted out, her hands clenching into fists.

"I found out the night before I approached you in the drugstore." Hook stood, and leaned his hip against the table, crossing his arms. "Odette and I go back many years. In our realm, she's known as Odile, a lady pirate - probably better known by her nickname: The Black Swan. She's a villain of sorts, but here, she's simply a barmaid and a ballet teacher. And like me, she's discovered that trading in the villain's life made her yearn for something more. And for someone to share it with."

"Neal."

Hook nodded. Emma looked up at him, and her eyes were hard.

"And you didn't think I'd want to _know_ that?"

He pushed off from the table. "I didn't think you'd believe me. And his love life is his own affair. I just assumed that he was finally giving up, and that left a fair chance for me to press my suit."

Emma stood, glaring up into his eyes. "So you and Odette cooked up a plan for you to seduce me."

Hook shook his head. "It wasn't like that, love. Or have you forgotten that I've wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you?" He reached an arm around her waist, pulling her in. "Odette didn't ask me to do anything I hadn't already planned to do."

"So this was a plan. A calculated plan. I must have been quite a conquest for you." Emma pulled out of his arms and moved past him to the door, but he stepped in front of her.

"Don't do this, Emma." His hand stroked up and down her arm. "I know this was a lot to take in, but what we had last night was real. It was honest and real and it was only about the two of us."

"Honest?" Emma said, with a great deal of sarcasm. "You don't know how to be honest! You only know how to manipulate. You use your words like carefully positioned chess pieces to draw me in."

He grabbed her arm, pulling her into him hard. "This isn't a game, Emma. Not the way I feel about you. And I'm not going to let you use this as an excuse to push me away. Not after all we've been through. Not after the friendship and the passion we've shared."

"You're not my friend," she said darkly. "A friend would have told me the _truth_."

She pushed him aside, and headed for the door.

"Wait, Emma! You can't go there alone. Nottingham is dangerous."

Emma looked back at Hook coolly.

"I'll call my Dad. I know I can count on him. At least he's looking out for me."

She slammed out the door, then made her way to the deck and down onto the dock. She didn't hear the sound of the rum bottle crashing against the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 14 - Ambush

"I don't like this Emma. He has to know you'll have backup." David said. "What's to keep us from just arresting him?"

Emma frowned. "I suppose we'll find that out. My guess is he wants to talk terms. So we play his game and throw him a curve ball."

Emma and David had been planning all day, and were now sitting in the back room of Gold's shop.

David turned to Mr. Gold. "Let's hope this spell of yours works like you say it will."

"Oh, it will. Not only will he be unable to move, but he'll be forced to give us the truth, as well. He'll have to tell us where Bae is. And then I'll kill him."

Emma gave Gold a look. "Then_ I'll_ take him into custody. Nobody's killing anybody."

David rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm almost inclined to agree with Gold, after the way he attacked you."

"Please. I've fought off worse than him." Emma turned to Gold again. "So you're going to enchant the bridge and all I have to do is get him to walk on it before me?"

Gold nodded. "He'll trigger the spell, then you swoop in and do the rest. Or just leave him to me." Gold grabbed his coat, and they walked out onto the sidewalk. Emma stopped him before he could leave.

"What can you tell me about Odette?" She asked him.

"I'm afraid I don't know Odette. I didn't frequent The Rabbit Hole for long, and she was never working when I did."

"Hook said she was a villain in the other realm. A lady pirate by the name of Odile."

"Ah," Gold said. "The Black Swan. I do know her. Made a bargain or two with her as well. She's not a bad sort, as villains go. Jilted at the altar a long time ago and it turned her bitter. Can't imagine that she's Bae's type."

"Maybe it's more like she's his." Emma answered. Gold gave her a curious look.

"You seem strangely at peace with this turn of events, Miss Swan."

"I just want to get Neal home safe. All the rest of the story is just peripheral details."

"Then I'd better be off to set our trap before our quarry arrives." Gold gave Emma a slight bow, and headed off to the bridge. Emma walked over to her car, but David stayed her hand as it reached for the door.

"Hey." He turned Emma to face him. "You okay?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Yeah, why?"

"You seem upset. I assume that has to do with this revelation about Neal and Odette."

Emma arched a brow. "You assume wrong. Well, sort of, anyway." She leaned back against her car, and David leaned next to her. "I'm okay that he's got a girlfriend. More than okay, actually. More like relieved."

"But...?"

"But Hook knew about this weeks ago, and he didn't tell me."

David leaned in and rested his shoulder against hers. "It really wasn't his job to, Emma. Did it ever occur to you that he might not have wanted to hurt you?"

"He should have told me and let me decide whether I'm hurt about it or not."

"Well, are you?"

Emma let out a sigh. "I don't know. Not like you think I'd be. I'm just more upset that Neal lied to me. And that he's still trying to start something with me when he already had something going someplace else."

"Especially when you already have something going someplace else."

Emma gave her father a dark look. "Yeah, well...I'm not so sure about that now. I'm pretty pissed at him for not telling me."

David grabbed her by both shoulders. "Emma, don't use this as an excuse to get out of whatever you've got going on with Hook. He deserves the chance you've given him, and what's more, so do you. You need to let yourself take that chance, or you might regret it for the rest of your life."

"Since when are you a fan of Hook?"

"I'm a fan of any man that makes you feel something. And you've been tied up in knots for weeks over him. As long as he treats you right - and he knows I'll shoot his ass if he doesn't treat you right - he's got my seal of approval."

"I just can't escape the feeling that he's maneuvering everything around me to try to get us together."

"And maybe he is," David added, thoughtfully. "But is that kind of determination such a bad thing? I know I stopped at nothing to win your mother's heart. I would have never given up. Even after we lost every memory of each other, I still would have stopped at nothing."

He pulled Emma into his arms for a hug and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I want." She mumbled.

"Yes, you do."

"Uuuugh. Yes, I do." Emma made a sound of frustration. "And now I have to apologize to a pirate. Great."

"Well, you'll have to do it later. You've got a date at the toll bridge in twenty minutes."

###

At five minutes to nine, David was in position out of sight in the woods near the toll bridge. And at nine p.m. sharp, Emma walked slowly down the path, keeping an eye out for Nottingham. A shadowy figure approached the bridge, then stepped up onto it, only to be bathed in blue light - with one arm still poised in mid-air as if gesturing.

David and Emma ran up, guns drawn. David reached out and carefully peeled off the black mask on the cloaked figure, only to find Odette, staring daggers at the two of them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma snapped. "Where's Nottingham?"

"He didn't trust you. He had a feeling you'd spring a trap, so he sent me. He said he'd kill Neal if I didn't go."

Emma holstered her gun. "Wait...he talked to you?"

"He called me. He said I'm to tell you his terms."

"And those are?" David asked.

"A bean. He wants a magic bean so that he can make a portal and return to Sherwood. He was someone important in our realm, and here, he feels like nobody. Give him a bean, and he'll release Neal."

David stepped closer. "Wait a minute - who told him about the beans?"

"Word gets around," Odette replied. "Especially in a place like The Rabbit Hole. We all know you've got a crop going."

"Yeah, but they're not ready yet." David looked at Emma. "And something tells me Nottingham isn't the most patient sort of guy."

"Did he gives us a time frame?" Emma asked.

"Three days. He says if he doesn't have a bean in three days, David dies."

Emma cursed under her breath. "And how are we supposed to find him to give it to him?"

"He's going to find you." Odette said. "That's all I know."

"Well, at least we know she's telling the truth," David pointed out. "Gold's spell assures that. I'm going to take you back with me - if he tries to call her, I can listen in." He grabbed Odette by the elbow, guiding her away from the bridge and onto the foot path.

"I'll be right behind you," Emma called out. Her senses were tingling - she'd bet anything he was nearby. He'd be the type that would want a front-row seat. And she thought she'd heard something rustling near the trees while they were talking to Odette. She pulled her gun out, and headed off into the tree line.

She'd only made it a few dozen feet when she was grabbed from behind, then found herself flying through the air, with an arm wrapped firmly around her waist. Before she could fight her way out, they impacted the side of a tree and she took the brunt of it, scraping her face and getting the air knocked out of her. He pulled her up into the crook of a large branch.

"Did you like that? A little trick I learned from an old nemesis - swinging from the treetops." Nottingham took her gun, training it on her. "I'm not going to kill you unless you do something stupid. I just need a private word."

He loosened the rope he'd wrapped around his wrist, then reached for a rope that was tied to one of the branches nearby. Emma was still gasping, trying to get her breath back, and she could feel the sticky wetness of her blood running down the side of her face.

"I can't give you a bean," Emma finally managed to get out, still breathing heavily. "They're not ready to harvest."

"Then you need to call in some favors, don't you?" He said, in a very nasty tone. "You've got all kinds of magical friends. Have them accelerate the process. I'm sure Mr. Gold would be happy to get his boy back before things get too much uglier. In the meantime, though, I have a special present to bestow."

"Present?"

"Just to make things interesting. Do you see this?" He held up a triangular-shaped object, with markings and an eyepiece on one side. "Odette was kind enough to pinch this for me when she paid your captain a visit last night."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "What do you want with Hook?"

Nottingham sneered in her face. "I think it's more important that we know what you want with Hook. And now Neal will know. Everything. It can torment him just like he's been a torment to me."

"What are you getting at?"

He laughed at her confusion. "I've paid a fortune for it - luckily, The Rabbit Hole nets me all sorts of connections. This, my dear Miss Swan, is a sextant. And I've placed upon it a curse. One of reciprocity. That should make things all sorts of interesting, while your dear Neal is waiting for his rescue." He tucked the sextant back inside his jacket.

"Emma!"

Emma's face lit up - she'd know that voice anywhere. "Hook! Up here!"

"And that is my cue to go." Nottingham stood, grasping the other line firmly in his hand and wrapping it around his wrist a few times. "Enjoy your captain, Miss Swan. It'll only make things better for me." And with that, he kicked Emma, hard, and she tumbled down as he swung out into the foliage. She slammed into the ground just as Hook reached the base of the tree.

He rushed over to kneel beside her, and she was utterly still.


	15. Chapter 15 - Reciprocity

"Emma...Emma, love. Please open your eyes. Come on sweetheart, I need you to wake up. Please. Please, love. You're scaring me to death."

Emma could hear Hook's voice from far away, but she couldn't seem to open her eyes, or answer him.

"Where's Rumplestiltskin?"

"He's on his way." David's voice answered Hook. "In the meantime, you need to clear out so that Dr. Whale can get a look at her."

"Not a chance, mate. I'll be right over here."

Whale's voice now. "How far did she fall?"

"Twenty feet - maybe more. It was dark and he had her up in the tree somewhere. I saw him grab her and then he was gone."

"Did she impact any other branches on the way down?" Whale queried. "She's pretty scraped up and it looks like she's got a couple of broken ribs. I need to get her into X-ray. The head injury could be problematic."

"That won't be necessary." Gold's voice came from somewhere across the room. "I'll see to her."

A few moments later, Emma felt warm all over, and the last of the fogginess fled. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Welcome back," David said. He was leaning over her bed, and one of her hands was clasped in his. Her eyes shifted over to Mr. Gold.

"Miss Swan, please tell me you managed to shoot him before he got away."

Emma struggled into a sitting position. "I wish I could say yes to that."

"If you're all okay here, I'll be happy to drive Odette home." Whale's smile was overly bright.

"She's staying with me for the time being," David answered. "I want to keep an eye on her." Whale gave a nod, and left the room.

"Odette is here?" Emma asked. "Good. I need to talk to her. But first - " She turned and looked at Gold again. "What's a 'curse of reciprocity'?"

Gold's face darkened. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Nottingham put a curse on something of Hook's. A sextant. Odette stole it for him when she was on Hook's ship last night."

"My sextant? Why?" Emma turned immediately at the sound of his voice, and her stomach clenched when her eyes met his. He walked over to stand across from David, and his hand brushed hers as he leaned against the bed.

Gold turned his attention to Hook. "How is the sextant connected to Bae?"

Hook's face turned solemn. "He was aboard my ship for a time, when he was a boy. I taught him to navigate with that sextant."

Gold didn't look happy to hear that. "Well, that explains it, then. And it also explains why he targeted Emma, in the first place."

"Care to enlighten us?" David asked.

"A spell of reciprocity ties two people together. You need either a person or an item that connects the two in some way - which explains why Nottingham went after you, Miss Swan. When he was unsuccessful, he had Odette find something on Hook's ship that Bae would have used and become acquainted with. He placed the curse upon the item and now - well, now the two of them are connected."

Emma looked at Hook. "Connected...how, exactly?"

"What one feels, the other feels. Every physical sensation. Every emotion. Everything."

"_Everything_?" David said in disbelief.

"That explains it," Hook said to Emma. "Even after Rumplestiltskin healed you, I still have this feeling of dread that I can't shake. And anger - a lot of anger. It's more than a bit disconcerting."

"Why the hell would he do that?" David demanded.

Emma closed her eyes. "He said he wanted Neal to suffer." She opened her eyes again and looked up at Hook, who was clearly furious. She swung her legs off the bed. "We've got to find him. This guy is certifiably tree-swinging crazy."

"I suggest we start with Odette. She had to have seen Nottingham, to have given him the sextant." David pointed out. "I'll go find out what I can."

"I'll go with you," Gold said. "The truth spell might be wearing off. I can reinforce it, if necessary."

Emma turned to Hook, who was now staring out the window. His jaw was clenched tight and his hand was fisted at his side.

"Hook."

He turned to look at her. She reached out, covering his fist with her hand. "Can you give me any clues, from what you're feeling from him? Are you hot? Cold? Feeling motion or the feel of sand or grass - anything?"

Hook took a deep, calming breath and his hand came up to rub his eyes as he concentrated.

"He's cold and cramped. Uncomfortable. Hungry. His head aches - he must've been hit. He's feeling around with his hands and I can feel something scraping against his fingers - rock or something like it - it's a hard surface, and rough. His hands and feet are bound. That's all, other than his emotional state, as discussed previously."

Emma nodded. "I think we should start in the mines. Rock walls, and they're cold. It's a start."

Hook reached out, helping her to her feet. She wouldn't drop his hand.

"Hook, I'm sorry."

"I've had worse curses thrown at me, love. We just need to figure out how to break it."

"I don't mean the curse - but that is pretty crummy." She twined her fingers in his. "I meant for overreacting last night. I just...I guess I felt a little betrayed, because it was something I should have known. Something I would have wanted to know."

"I should have told you." He pulled her hand up, rubbing his beard against it. "I suppose I wanted to feel like I'd won you on my own, and not by default." He kissed her knuckles gently.

"You would have won all along. Who the hell could compete with you? All that black leather and charm." She smiled up at him, her eyes bright. Hook gave her a slow, sexy smile in return.

He wrapped his arms around her, and her name was on his lips as they met hers, moving softly and then with more insistence as the fire unfurled between them.

Suddenly, he drew back, panting hard. His face was a mask of anger and then confusion and he sank into a nearby chair, holding his head in his hands.

"Hook! What's wrong?" Emma crouched down, rubbing his back.

He looked up at her, and his eyes were tortured. "He felt that. All of it. And I'm feeling just how he feels for having felt it."

Emma's eyes went wide. "Oh." She took in a sharp breath. "Oh my God. Nottingham told me to 'enjoy' you. Oh God."

She sank into the chair next to him. "We've got to find Neal."

The door opened and David strode in, with Odette and Gold right behind.

"Odette says Nottingham met her in the forest, not far from the toll bridge."

Hook looked up at Odette, shooting her a venemous look. "You stole my sextant. Did it not occur to you to ask him why he needed it?"

"I assumed he was going to try to steal your ship, if he couldn't get his bean." She said, nonchalantly.

"You were going to let him steal my ship?" Hook was outraged.

"Please." Odette said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "He doesn't know the first thing about navigation, even with a sextant. He'd have the ship run aground in no time."

"You were going to let him wreck my ship?" Hook was doubly outraged.

Odette turned to David. "I had hoped that I could follow him, once he got the sextant, but he ended up giving me the slip after he stopped by The Rabbit Hole. Somebody there must be helping him out."

Emma stood up. "Hook thinks Neal might be somewhere cold and surrounded with rock. I think we should search the mines."

"Good idea," David agreed. "I'll get Leroy and he - "

David was interrupted by the sound of agony that suddenly tore from Hook's throat. He fell forward off the chair into a fetal position, shaking violently.

"Killian!" Emma dropped to her knees next to him. She looked up at David with terrified eyes. "Get Whale in here! _Now_!"

Hook was convulsing, clearly racked with pain. Emma and David managed to get him up into the bed, where he continued shaking. She could see the gooseflesh on his body. Emma grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around him.

"Stay with me, Hook." She chafed his arms, trying to warm him, afraid he was going into shock. Whatever Nottingham had done to Neal, Hook was experiencing it as well.

He reached up, grabbing her hand as he bit his lip against the pain.

"Y-you c-called me Killian-n." He stammered. "I h-heard you." He bit his lip again as tremors racked his body.

Emma smiled, in spite of her fear. "You caught me."

"D-didn't th-think you r-remembered my n-name." He clutched his arms around his middle, trying to still the shaking of his body.

Whale arrived, pushing Emma out of the way as he put a stethoscope to Hook's chest and did a quick examination. He reached for the thermometer sitting on a tray nearby, and shoved it into Hook's mouth. A few seconds later, it beeped and he pulled it out.

"I need heated blankets, stat!" He yelled through the doorway to the nurse's station. "He's hypothermic. We've got to get his core temperature up."

Emma pulled the edge of the blanket up and climbed into the hospital bed, pulling Hook up against her. "You're like a block of ice! What the hell is he doing to Neal?" She rubbed Hook's arms, pressing herself against him. Hook, let out a sigh.

"That's b-better, love. R-really, it's helping." He grimaced. "Well, it's helping m-me. I c-can't say N-neal's enjoying the w-way I'm f-feeling much."

The nurse arrived with a pile of blankets from the heating unit, and she shooed Emma out of bed as she spread them over Hook and set up an IV. Hook's eyes were closing, and he was breathing evenly. He appeared to be through the worst of it.

Emma walked over to Gold. "He really can feel everything."

"Yes, he can." Gold agreed. "And he'll continue to do so unless we find that sextant and destroy it."

"Wait," Emma said, putting a hand on Gold's arm. "What happens if Nottingham kills Neal?"

Gold's eyes shifted to Hook, laying in the bed, then back to Emma.

"I think you know the answer to that, Miss Swan."


	16. Chapter 16 - The Rescue

"Oh, no you don't."

Hook had just tried to sit up in the hospital bed, but found his way blocked by a hand firmly pushing on his chest.

"I'm feeling better, love, really I am." He protested.

"Let's leave that for the professionals to decide, OK?" Emma pushed his hair off his forehead.

Dr. Whale slipped a thermometer between Hook's lips again, and Emma slid her hand down to hold his while Whale prodded and examined him.

"Can you tell what happened to Neal?" David asked, after the thermometer beeped.

Hook winced as Whale removed it and then pressed down on a bandage. "There was a jarring sensation, as if from an impact. Then the feeling of being wet and freezing cold."

"I can verify the impact," Whale said. "You're scraped all over this side, and you've got a pretty good gouge here below your rib." Hook grimaced again as Whale taped the bandage down. "I've got the bleeding under control but his temp is still on the low side."

Emma bit her lip. "If we help Hook, does that help Neal?"

Gold answered her. "It buys Bae some time, but if his body is freezing to death, that will eventually win over. And as cold as it is out tonight, that'll be sooner rather than later."

"I don't think there are any broken bones, but you're pretty bashed up." Whale added.

"We're definitely in pain, I can assure you of that," Hook said, tilting his head back and trying to find a comfortable position.

"I'll get you some pain medication," Whale started to head toward the door.

"No," said Emma. "I've got this." She reached out, putting her hand over the bandage at Hook's side and she closed her eyes, concentrating.

Nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Emma turned to Gold. "I healed myself just fine before. I know how to do this."

"What's going on is that our dear Captain is under the influence of a particularly nasty curse. Until that curse is broken, you'll be unable to use any kind of magic on either one of them."

"Get him the meds," Emma said to Whale. She felt a squeeze on her hand and turned to look at Hook.

"Are you going to take advantage of me, Swan? I've seen what that medicine can do to you."

Emma smiled, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. "Let's get you out of pain and then you need to get some rest."

"No, I need to get on my feet." Hook started to pull himself into a sitting position, but Emma pushed him back down. He glared at her. "I'm going wherever you're going."

"No." Emma said, vehemently. "Not a chance."

"That wasn't a request, love. If you're trying to find Neal, I'm the only one who can give you information on a moment-by-moment basis."

Emma's lips thinned as she stared him down.

"He's right, Emma." David came up and put a hand on her shoulder. "We can use him."

"What's he feeling now? Can you tell?" Emma asked.

"Well, he's bloody freezing, but we've established that. His arms are moving - like he's struggling - but only with...his hand? Just his hand."

"Is there something wrong with his arm?" David asked.

"No, I'd feel it if there was. His arms are still bound but one hand is - " Hook broke off abruptly. "Get me something to write with, quickly! I think he's trying to tell me something."

David shoved a writing pad in front of Hook and put a pen in his hand. Hook closed his eyes, concentrating. After a moment, he painstakingly wrote out "C - A - V- E."

"He's in a cave? Like a cavern? The mines?" Emma asked.

"We looked there," David reminded her.

"But there's a lot more cave down there. Maybe further down, where Regina kept her secrets."

Gold shook his head. "They wouldn't have access to that. And Bae would have written "mine" if he was there."

"Nottingham's at home in the woods." Emma pointed out. "Are there caves out there anywhere?"

David's eyes lit up. "Yes. Yes there are. There's a gorge on the West side of town - Mary Margaret almost fell into it once. There are a few shallow caves down toward the bottom - and they sit right over a stream."

Gold nodded. "I know where they are. Bae must've been trying to escape, and ended up in the water somehow. That water comes from mountain runoff further upstate. It'd be just above freezing, at best."

Hook sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Are you sure I can't talk you out of this?" Emma asked.

"Sorry, love. I'd like to find him as quickly as possible. I'm your best chance for that."

"Nottingham might be expecting us," David said. "Maybe we'd better split into pairs. You and Hook come in from one direction, and Gold and I will approach from the other."

"It's my turn to object," said Odette. She'd been leaning in the corner, observing the whole time. "If we're rescuing Neal, I'm going along. Gold will only slow us down."

"She's right, unfortunately," Gold agreed.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Emma said, doubtfully.

"She's a bloody pirate." Hook reminded her. "You can't."

"And you're a fine one to talk," Odette retorted. "Unlike you, I'm not a pirate anymore. I've got stakes in this, just like all of you. I want Neal back, even if I have to hand him over to the likes of her." She said, tilting her head at Emma.

Emma arched a brow at Hook, then turned to Odette. "Fair enough. Let's head out."

###

They made their way in from opposite ends of the gorge and with no sign of Nottingham. Emma could see the caves outlined in the moonlight along the side of the cliff. She didn't dare turn on a flashlight and give away their position. Nottingham could be anywhere, and that meant Neal - and Hook - were in danger.

Hook had insisted in coming along, but David and Emma had bullied him into a set of thermal underwear under his clothing and made him trade in his leather coat for a parka.

"How the hell do you move in this gear?" He complained, as they pressed up against the rock wall along the edge of the stream.

"That gear is keeping your core temperature up." Emma reminded him. "How do you feel?"

"Bloody awful. Let's find Neal and get him well again."

They'd reached the edge of the first cave, and it was only a few feet deep with no one in it. The second cave was too narrow for anyone to inhabit, but cave three was a few dozen feet to the back and clearly showed signs of being inhabited - with no sign of Neal.

There was one more cave further down along the stream, so they inched along, making their way toward it, when David's voice called out.

"Emma! Over here!"

"Neal! Odette shouted simultaneously.

Emma ran forward, with Hook close behind. They got about a half mile downstream before they saw them. Neal had pulled himself into a stand of brush near the water's edge to conceal himself. She was almost at David's side when a bullet whizzed by and embedded in the tree behind her. She found herself flattened from behind as Hook dove on top of her.

"Found you!" Nottingham's voice rang out.

Emma elbowed Hook off her and pulled her gun.

"You shoot us, you won't get what you're looking for!" She called out.

"It came from over there," David said, pointing off toward the opposite side of the stream. We can't see him and we're sitting ducks here."

Emma crawled over, making her way to Odette, who was crouched down next to Neal.

"Em." Neal's voice was barely audible. "He's g-got a gun."

"I noticed," she answered.

"We've got to get you warm." Odette was peeling off her coat, wrapping it around him. She'd already gotten his hands unbound, but his feet were still tied together. She pulled a wicked looking blade out of her jacket and cut through the bonds. "How long have you been like this?"

"N-not sure. A f-few hours m-maybe. I g-got out of the c-cave and ended up-p in the w-water. Had a hard t-time moving after th-that."

"Don't talk. We're getting you out of here." Odette stroked his face, then moved her hands down, chafing Neal's arms to get them warm.

"Odette." He whispered her name and his eyes slid closed. "What are y-you d-doing here?"

"Rescuing you, you idiot. I told you to stay away from him."

"Perhaps if we create a diversion," Hook said, coming up behind Emma. "Can you still do your trick with the fire? I'm sure Neal will agree we could both use a little warmth."

"Good idea," David agreed. "If you light up the brush, it'll make it harder to see in the shadows. It's close enough to the water line that it shouldn't catch anything else."

"And then I can get Neal out of here." Odette said.

"David, go with her - you can cover her since you've got a gun. Hook, help her with Neal."

"I've got him."

"Not a chance."

Odette and Hook answered her at the same time. Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine." She handed Hook her gun. "You okay? Can you fire this thing?"

"Yes. But you need to get Neal out of here. It's getting harder to stay warm and my vision is getting blurry. I'm fighting hard to stay conscious."

Emma reached out, taking his arm. "Yeah, well, wait till I get you out of here for that, okay?" She turned to Odette and David. "Are you ready? Have you got him?"

"Good to go," David answered. He and Odette positioned Neal between them, pulling him a few yards away. Emma put her hands out over the dry brush, then closed her eyes and focused. A few moments later it was ablaze as Emma made her way back to Hook.

"C'mon. Let's get you out of here." She took her gun back and they headed back up the hill toward the hiking trail.

They'd almost made it to the top when a bullet exploded on a rock next to the path. Hook and Emma dove for the dirt again, and once again she found herself underneath him.

"That was a warning!" Nottingham's voice called out again. "I've still got the sextant! Unless you want your precious Neal knowing everything that filthy pirate is doing to that delectable body of yours, you'd better find me a bean!"

Hook looked down at her, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "He's right. Your body is quite delectable. But alas, I'm not going to be able to do much about it, with the shape I'm in. We'd better get going."

They'd only made it about halfway down the path when Hook's legs gave out on him. She managed to get an arm under his and half-walked, half-dragged him up to the car without any more shots fired. David's car was already gone, so hopefully Neal was only moments away from the hospital, if not there already.

Emma got the door open and rolled him into the passenger seat. He let out a groan as his head hit the headrest.

"Swan." His voice was faint.

"Yeah?"

He didn't answer her. She shut the door quickly and made her way around to the driver's side and got in. Once she started the engine, she turned the heater vents on high and blasted as much hot air toward him as she could. She leaned over to adjust the vents toward him better, when he reached up and grabbed her hand.

"Swan."

"What?"

"Do it again."

"What's that?"

"Call me Killian." He smiled and then his hand slipped out of hers as his consciousness faded.

###

A steady beeping brought Hook back to reality sometime later. His eyes took a minute to focus before they landed on Emma, sound asleep in a chair with her head on his bed.

"Hello, beautiful." He said roughly. "How long have I been out?"

Emma raised her head and rubbed her eyes before she glanced up at the clock. "Um..twelve hours, give or take. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but warm. And nothing's bleeding anymore, so I gather that means that Neal is out of danger."

"Yes. Whale managed to stitch him up. He's loaded up on pain killers and in the next room."

"I'm aware of that." He stretched a bit, and Emma slid a second pillow under his head. He laid back with a sigh. "Well, now's the time, love. I'm completely unable to fight you off. Go ahead and have your wicked way with me."

Emma couldn't help but smile at the sloppy, lecherous look he gave her. She ruffled his hair. "I'd prefer to do that when you don't have an audience."

Hook arched a brow. "If you knew what he was doing right now, you'd know we're in good company, love."

Emma's eyes flew to the wall separating Hooks' room from Neal's. Her voice lowered. "Really?"

Hook waggled his brows comically. "Really. He's as spaced out of his mind as I am, and our lovely Odette is doing her best to reassure him of her affections, in a limited fashion, of course. I would imagine we could be just as creative. I'm certainly primed for it." He squirmed, then smiled at her widely.

Emma rolled her eyes. Men. They could've been shot, run over by a garbage truck and chewing broken glass and they'd still be able to get a boner.

"I'm not into audience participation. Let's do something else instead. Are you hungry?"

"Thirsty. My flask should be in my coat - and I don't mean that pillowed monstrosity you stuffed me into - my leather coat."

"No rum for you, buddy. Not on top of Neal's meds. How about some water?"

Hook made a face. "If I'm to be tortured, you could at least give me something to take my mind off of it."

Emma leaned in, until her face was very close to his. He brought his hand up to tangle in her hair as he drew her in for a kiss, but she stopped just short of letting her lips meet his.

"Killian."

His lids had been sliding closed, but they snapped open at the sound of his name. His eyes met hers and the warmth in them burned into her, all the way to the bone.

"You asked me to call you that again." Emma said softly. "Remember?"

"No. But I like it. Say it once more."

"Kil - " She didn't get to finish. His lips settled on hers, moving gently, almost tentatively, but with a thoroughness that belied his physical state. When he finally released her, it was all she could do not to climb onto the bed with him.

"Ah, love. That's all the medicine I need." His eyes slid closed again, and within a few minutes, he'd succumbed to sleep. Emma reached over, twining her fingers in his.

"Sorry about that Neal," she mumbled. "But I think I needed that more than he did."

She reached up with her free hand, pushing his hair out of his eyes and then tracing the planes of his face with her fingers. He was so impossibly handsome. How the hell did she end up with a man like him?

She'd never been a big believer in fate, not before she came to Storybrooke. And once she'd met him, she would have laughed in the face of anyone who'd told her that a pirate captain might be hers.

Gold had told her that his visions had not foretold him of her meeting Neal. That it was fate. She believed that now, because Henry was her destiny as surely as she needed air to breathe. And now she was faced with a choice between the man who was fated to meet her and the man who set a course and decided his own fate.

But before she could do that, she needed to destroy that sextant and get them out of each other's heads, and hearts.

* * *

**_**Note: Did a rework on this - it felt too stagnant for me. Didn't help that Fanfiction,net was down off and on while I was posting it - I kept losing work right and left and getting my train of thought derailed over and over. I added some action and reworked some awkward and hopefully, it's a little better now.**_**


	17. Chapter 17 - Tandem

Hook was up and dressed when Emma showed up at the hospital the next day. He was sitting on the edge of the bed when she arrived.

"What are you doing up?" She asked. "Did Whale clear you to go?"

"I'm well enough," Hook said, grunting as he pulled his boot.

Emma walked over, putting a finger in the middle of his chest. "Do I have to cuff you down again?"

Hook eyed her with extreme interest. "I'll take you up on that offer another time, love, you can be sure of that." His hand slid up the back of her leg, stopping just short of her butt and moving his fingertips around and in - precariously close to the junction of her legs.

Emma's eyes darkened, and she slid her arms over his shoulders. He moved his fingertips further in, pressing and rubbing, and her hands tightened on his arms.

"Right….there. Mmmmm…" she groaned.

"Before this gets embarrassing for everybody, I think we'd better get a move on." Neal's voice came from the doorway, causing Emma to jump back a foot. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Sorry." She had a hard time meeting Neal's eyes. "I'd better go check with Whale, if the two of you are determined to go." Emma hurried off, leaving Neal and Hook eyeing each other uneasily from across the room.

"So." Neal said, walking slowly into the room.

"So." Hook looked at him evenly, unsure of what to say next. Finally, after a long, painful pause, Hook summed it up in his usual succinct style.

"This is bloody awkward."

"You're telling me." Neal sank into the chair across from the bed. His eyes met Hook's. "Hey man, for what it's worth – I'm sorry. If I hadn't gone looking for the asshole, this wouldn't be happening."

"No, it's my fault, mate. If I hadn't let Odette on board, he'd have never gotten his hands on that sextant."

"Nah, don't beat yourself up," Neal insisted. "Odette would have found a way to get it."

"Yes, but I would have killed her for breaking into my ship." Hook crossed his arms. "And just how did you end up with The Black Swan?"

"Don't call her that. She's not that anymore."

"You're sure about that, mate?"

Neal raised an eyebrow. "You tell me. You feel what I'm feeling."

Hook stared at him in silence. "So where does this leave Emma?"

"Depends on where Emma is with her feelings. I would imagine you've got more of a handle on that than I do."

Hook rubbed his ear, looking at the ground. "I don't know what to say to that, mate."

"Just tell me the truth, Hook. You and Emma – is it serious?"

Hook looked up at him. "You know my feelings."

"And you know hers."

"No, she knows hers. I get bits and pieces, just like you. It's maddening."

Neal cracked a smile. "Yeah, she's not much on opening up. That's my fault, you know. She wasn't always this way."

"I can't imagine her being any other way." Hook said.

"She used to smile a lot more. She was such a free spirit." Neal smiled at the memory. "She was easy to love."

"I can see why you fell for her, mate. But I don't have any preconceived notions. I care about who she is now. The person that her life has made her to be."

Neal nodded. "Guess I'm still hoping that the Emma I know is still in there."

"She is, mate. But she's grown up a bit since then. You can't take her back there."

Neal sighed heavily. "I know that."

Hook gave him a cocky grin. "And you could do worse than Odette, I suppose."

Neal groaned. "Oh, don't tell me you had her, too.

"Oh no, nothing like that, mate." Hook reassured him. "I couldn't trust her not to put a knife in my back. Pirates aren't a very trustworthy lot, in general."

Neal gave him a long, measured look. "Maybe there are a few exceptions to that rule." He held his hand out, and Hook shook it. "Hey, thanks for helping them find me. It couldn't have been comfortable for you."

"We've got to get that sextant," Hook said. "Or things will get really uncomfortable on a regular basis."

"Yeah, you woke me up this morning. Guess we needed to go to the bathroom."

Hook's eyebrows raised. "Apologies, mate. I guess some things we can't avoid."

Neal let out a bark of laughter. "Nah, I guess not."

Dr. Whale arrived a moment later with their discharge paperwork. Once they'd signed, he released them into Emma's care, and they all headed out the door.

"You guys hungry?" She asked. "I could drive us to Granny's."

The men looked uncomfortably at each other, then at her.

"Oh, come on," she said with exasperation. "We can't avoid each other, and you two _really_ can't avoid each other." She turned to Neal. "Besides, I need to pick your brain for information about Nottingham."

"Then perhaps I should take my leave." Hook started to give a bow, but Emma grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Listen to me, both of you." She said, angrily. "This has got to stop. I went through this on the island and I'm good and done with it now. You two need to stick together. If Nottingham gets his paws on either one of you, he can use you as a weapon against the other one, we know that." She let go of Hook's arm and stared them both down. "Now, I really don't care how awkward this is. You're both best buddies for the immediate future. Got that?"

"Don't argue with her," Neal said. "She'll only get madder."

"I bow to your hard-earned wisdom, mate. I'm not stupid."

Emma clapped an arm around each of them. "Let's go get you fed. And one beer between you – I'm not fighting off the both of you because you can't hold each other's liquor."

###

David joined them at Granny's twenty minutes later , with Henry in tow.

"Dad!" He raced over to Neal, throwing himself into his father's arms. Neal held him tightly.

"Hey buddy. Long time, no see."

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm fine, Henry, really. You sent a posse out after me and they brought me in."

Henry turned his attention to Hook. "Thanks for helping find my Dad."

Hook's eyes were suspiciously shiny as he answered Henry. "Glad to help." He gave an awkward nod and then looked down.

Emma leaned across the table, covering his hand with her own. "Hey. You okay?"

Hook looked up and met her concerned eyes with his still-misty blue ones. "I'm fine, love. Just a bit…overwhelmed." At her questioning look, he tried to form a reply. "I've just never felt the feeling of a father's love for a child first-hand. I've certainly felt 'fatherly' before," His eyes shifted to Neal and Henry – "But never felt parental love on a personal basis. It's quite powerful, isn't it?"

Emma smiled. "Yeah, it is. Kinda takes you by surprise." She looked over at Henry. "I just figured I felt it so strongly because I had a lot of years to make up for."

Hook turned his hand over, grasping hers. "You feel it so strongly because you have it to give. Don't underestimate yourself, love."

She held his eyes for what felt like an endless moment, broken only when Henry came around her side of the table for a hug. Her eyes met Hook's over the top of Henry's head, and then she noticed Neal, noticing them both.

And for once, he didn't look angry.


	18. Chapter 18 - Unburdened

"Gold and Regina weren't much help, were they?" Emma said, as they walked down the street. They'd broken up the meeting at Granny's a few minutes ago without much of a plan. Until they could figure out where Nottingham was hiding out, they were at his mercy. The curse on the sextant was too powerful for Regina or Gold to do much about it, and without anything personal belonging to Nottingham, they couldn't even trace him.

"I hate to say it, Em," Neal remarked. "But I think we're going to have to wait this out until the beans are ready for harvest."

"Bloody hell." Hook grumbled. "That could be weeks."

She reached out for Neal's hand. "We'll find a way, Neal. We will. In the meantime, you're better off staying with either David or me tonight. We can't leave you unguarded." She turned to Hook. "You, either."

"Great." Neal mumbled. "A sleepover."

"He can stay at my place." Odette was leaning against the street sign just a few paces away.

"Odette," Neal stepped forward. "Why didn't you come to Granny's? We could have used you."

"I told David everything I know." She looked over at Emma. "And I figured I was persona non grata around here, anyway."

Emma gave her an irked look. "He can't go to your place. Or his. It's the first place Nottingham would look."

"They're welcome to bunk on the ship," Hook offered.

"He'd look there next." Emma said. "And besides, Henry wants to spend the night with Neal."

She was looking at Odette, but felt Hook nudge her gently in the side. When she turned to see what he wanted, he tilted his head slightly in Neal's direction, and she realized that Neal and Odette hadn't taken their eyes off each other.

Hook closed his eyes briefly, then opened them and gave Emma a very tiny nod. She took in a deep breath as his meaning finally came across. Neal wanted to be alone with Odette.

"How about this? You two take the keys to my place - Nottingham won't be going there because he knows I'll either be with you two or guarding you. Hook and I will go to David and Mary Margaret's. We'll all meet up for breakfast at Granny's at eight."

"Nine." Hook said. "Make it nine, love." He arched a brow.

"Okay...nine." Emma held out her keys. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Neal took them. "I'll have David drop Henry off there."

Emma grabbed his arm, leading him away and whispering in his ear. "Are you sure that's okay?"

Neal shook his head and whispered back. "Emma, nothing's going to happen as long as I've got _him_ in my head." He looked over at Hook, who had his back to them and was talking to Odette. "Hey, listen...about Odette - "

She held up a hand. "It's okay." Neal started to protest and she put a hand in the middle of his chest. "Really. Neal, it's okay. Maybe even a little too okay. I'm glad for you."

"Yeah, well, she's not you, Em."

"No, she's not. And maybe that's just what you need." Emma said, tilting her head and smiling. "She seems really into you."

"There's a lot more to her than she lets on."

"Just be careful. She is a pirate, you know."

"Ex-pirate." Neal corrected. "Unlike your...hell, what do I call him? Boyfriend?"

"Ugh. I hate that word."

"I know. And for what it's worth, you could do worse. I know he and I have a lot of bad history, but I've gotten to know him better than I ever would have wanted. He cares about you, Em. A lot."

Emma said nothing. She looked away instead. Neal reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid to let him know, Em." She shook her head, still saying nothing. "Look, you don't owe me anything," Neal continued. "And I think we've both done our best to do what's right for Henry, even if it meant trying to force something between us." He moved his hand up, touching her face. "I'll always love you, Em. And if he treats you bad, I'll kick his ass, I swear I will."

"I'll kick it first," She said, with a watery laugh. "Neal...I'm sorry. I didn't plan on him."

"Sometimes, the best things that happen, happen without a plan. Like Henry."

"And Storybrooke." She added.

"And pirates." They laughed.

Emma reached up, pulling him in for a hug. "Take your own advice. Let her know you care, Neal. She needs to hear it, if only so she can stop staring daggers at me all the time."

"Will do." He kissed her cheek. "G'night, Em. See you in the morning." He held a hand out to Odette, who gave Hook a nod and Emma a wary look before she took it, and then they walked off down the street together.

Hook came up behind Emma, sliding an arm around her from behind. "Whatever you were chatting about, love, it took an enormous weight off his shoulders."

She nodded. "I know. Felt good for me, too." She pulled his arm off, but didn't pull away when he twined his fingers with hers. They walked down the street toward her car.

"Do we really have to stay the night with your parents?" Hook asked, cocking an eyebrow.

She gave him a knowing look. "I think we'd better, for Neal's sake. He's given a lot of ground tonight, but I don't think he's ready to experience the two of us alone on your ship yet."

"Good point." Hook said, chagrined. "Mum and Dad it is."

"David will probably give us separate beds."

"Never fear, love. I can charm your mother."

###

It was one-thirty five by the alarm clock light when Emma woke from a dream.

She'd been standing on a castle turret, looking out over a kingdom of green, when suddenly it rained fairy dust from the sky and all the green went to blue and she was surrounded by water everywhere. Hook was on his ship below and she dove off the ramparts, without thinking, without questioning herself, and somehow, impossibly, he caught her. When he set her down, she was wearing a dress with a thousand ruffles and it shimmered brightly in the light, sparkling madly every time she turned or the wind caught the skirt. She ran to the bow of the ship, laughing aloud as a wave hit her hard, drenching her, and when his arms came around her she leaned back, melting into him...

"You all right, love?"

Emma realized the dream was at least partly fueled by reality. Hooks arms were warm around her as her head laid on his chest. She nuzzled in closer, letting out a sigh.

"Just a weird dream. Freud would have a field day with that one."

"Beg pardon?"

"Nothing. I just dreamed I was a...a princess or something and - "

"Well, you _are,_ after all, love." Hook kissed the top of her head softly. "That's your birthright."

"I am not the princess type. I was even in a sparkly dress with ruffles. _Ruffles_."

Hook ran a soothing hand down her back. "There, there, love. Was I in the dream?"

"Yes. I ended up on your ship."

"Well, then," he said, with a yawn. "You'd have been out of that sparkly dress in a matter of minutes. Does that make you feel better?"

"Marginally." She placed a soft kiss on his chest, running her fingers through his chest hair. Hook gave a low groan, rolling over on top of her and slowly lowering his mouth to hers. He started with soft brushes of his lips, and had just opened his lips and slid his tongue inside when he drew back with a sharp breath.

"Damn. I just woke Neal up, I think."

"Shit." Emma stiffened beneath him. "Now what do we do?"

Hook rolled off her with a frustrated sound. "You stay here. Neal and I are going to have a cold bath."

Emma waited, mentally kicking herself until Hook emerged from the water closet. He slid gingerly back into bed. He settled himself on his side, then reached across to pull Emma into him.

"If you promise not to rub yourself into me like a naughty princess, I promise I won't pin you down and make you moan like a romantic pirate captain."

"Deal. At least until we get out of this situation. Then all bets are off."

"I shall be counting the hours, m'lady." His voice was so earnest, Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"Of all the rotten situations we've faced together, this has to be one of the worst."

"But as always, I'm glad to have you at my side." He yawned. "Though I'd much rather have you beneath me, love."

"Stop talking or we'll be in trouble again."

"Right you are."

A few moments went by in companionable silence, and Hook thought she might've fallen asleep. He was nearly dozing himself when Emma's voice sounded, barely above a whisper.

"Killian?"

"Mmmm?"

"I like this. And...being with you. You know that, don't you?"

He'd gone still when she said his name, and finally remembered to breathe again.

"Well, I do now. I'd guessed as much but it is nice to hear it, love."

"Neal called you my boyfriend." She confessed, sleepily.

"Ugh. I hate that word."

"Me, too."

He rolled her over so that she was facing him. "Boyfriends are for princesses in sparkly, ruffly dresses." He leaned in, kissing the end of her nose. "I'm your _man_. And you, love, are the woman for me."

Hook pulled her back in so that she was laying on his chest, and he was almost asleep again when she murmured sleepily, "I think so, too."

He laid his hand on top of her head, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	19. Chapter 19 - All Magic Comes At A Price

"We've got him!" Neal said, as he walked into Granny's the next morning.

Emma looked up from her pancakes. "Who?"

"Nottingham!" He slid into the booth next to Emma. "Odette got the brilliant idea to pay a visit to the bartender at The Rabbit Hole this morning. With a little persuasion from my father, he let us know that he's the one who's been supplying Nottingham with provisions and information. Lucky for us, he had a dagger that Nottingham traded him for some food a few days ago."

"So you had Gold put a trace on it." Emma said, realization dawning on her.

"Yeah."

"So where do we find the bastard?" Asked Hook.

"In the woods, of course." Odette answered. "If we had a map, we could coordinate."

"I just left Henry with David at the station," Neal said. "Would there be maps down there?"

"Yes." Emma started dialing her phone. "Eat something, you two. I'll have David meet us at Gold's shop with the maps."

Neal signaled Granny that he was ready to order, then looked across the table at Hook.

"Didn't appreciate the chilly bath in the wee hours of the morning, dude. I only just got warm again, if you remember."

"Apologies mate," Hook said a bit sheepishly. "Didn't think you'd care for the alternative."

Odette bumped Hook with her shoulder. "Why not? Neal and I were up for it."

"Ewww." Emma said, picking up a piece of bacon. "That's just…wrong."

Neal raised his eyebrows. "This keeps up much longer, we might end up going there. You know that."

Emma gave him a sour look, while Hook reached for the syrup.

"Then we'd better find him today, mate. I don't think either of us will make it much longer." Hook looked down at Odette pointedly. "I had a devil of a time brushing my teeth this morning while you two were enjoying your shower."

Odette gave him a cheeky grin, and dug into her pancakes.

###

Thirty minutes later, they all strode into Gold's shop. He emerged from the back room with Belle in tow.

"Bae, I wish you'd reconsider and stay here." He glanced over at Hook. "And you, as well. Neither one of you is safe around this man."

"Sorry mate. Where she goes, I go." Hook said, without a trace of apology in his tone.

"And I'm not letting Odette go out there alone, either." Neal answered. He gave her hand a squeeze to reinforce his promise.

Gold shook his head, staring at his son. "So that's how this is shaking out, is it? Pirates for the both of you. I did not see that coming."

"Tell me about it," Emma, Neal and David said at the same time.

Gold rolled his eyes. "Now then, where's this map?" David opened up the topographical map of the woods and spread it on the counter in front of them. Gold studied it for a moment, then held the daggar over it, point down. It began to glow, and a moment later it dropped, embedding in the map and remaining upright.

"There!" Emma said. "Where is that?"

David looked over her shoulder. "The cabin. That's the old cabin out in the woods. But that's impossible. We've searched there. It was the first place we looked."

"He would have expected that," Odette said. "He waited until you left and went back to it, knowing you'd crossed it off the list."

"Let's go," Emma said, grabbing David's arm. She leaned in so that only he could hear her. "You keep an eye on Hook. Odette's got Neal."

David gave her a look. "How about you look after Hook and I go into the cabin?"

"Not going to happen."

"I don't want to argue about this," he said to Emma, reasonably.

"Good," Hook said with a smile. "Because you'd be arguing with the lot of us." David met four sets of very determined eyes, and caved in. "All right, but you two -" he pointed at Neal and Hook. "Watch each other's backs as if your lives depend on it. Because they do."

"I'll be along, as well." Said Gold. "I may not be able to break your curse, Bae, but I can do some damage to the bastard that cursed you."

"Let's rock." Neal grabbed his cutlass from the display case across the room. "I'm better with this than a gun."

Odette gave him an approving look. "We'll make a pirate out of you, yet."

###

They had the cabin surrounded, with each of them taking point at a corner. Emma and David nodded to each other, then David put a shoulder to the door, breaking it in.

The cabin was deserted. There was no sign of Nottingham, but there were definite signs of occupation: a sleeping bag rolled up in the corner, and the dust was disturbed near the hearth.

"He's here somewhere. Is there a back door?"

"No, just windows. You check to see if he went out and I'll check the bedroom."

Emma had just moved toward the back of the cabin when she heard Odette shout and a shot rang out. She and David were out the door in a flash and racing down the snowy hillside with the others. Hook brought her up to speed as they gave chase.

"There was some sort of root cellar behind the cabin. He came out shooting, then took off for the trees."

David fired a shot that ricocheted off a large tree next to Nottingham and he ducked, moving around behind it.

"Don't come any closer!" He called. "I have the sextant, but I also have something else." He extended his hand, and they could clearly see the bean nestled between his fingers. It was half the size of the beans Emma had seen before.

"That bean is useless, Nottingham," David called. "And you know it. Give yourself up and it'll go a lot easier for you."

"Why? So I can be trapped in a cell? Trapped inside a cell inside a town? We're all trapped! No, I'm getting out. I'm getting out _now_ and you're going to help me."

Emma stepped closer. "Listen to me." He fired off a shot that buried itself in the dirt an inch from her foot. She jumped back, landing right in Hook's arms.

"No! You listen! This bean can still open a portal. I just need a little magic to make it big enough to get through." He fired a shot off to his left. "That's close enough!" Neal and Odette stopped their advance - they'd been trying to circle around behind him.

Gold gave Emma a look, shaking his head slightly. Emma held up a finger, warning him to stay quiet.

"We've got Mr. Gold here. He can widen the portal." She stepped forward, shrugging off Hook's hand. "Look, we all just want you gone. Give us the sextant, and Gold will get you out of here."

Nottingham gave a bark of laughter. "Do you think I was born yesterday?" He stepped out from behind the tree suddenly, and threw the bean hard into the ground. A pulsing maw began to form, but it was only a foot across. Emma looked up from it to see Nottingham holding the sextant over the top of it, with a gun trained at her head.

"Have him widen the portal, or this goes in first. And who knows where it'll land? Wherever it goes, you'll never find it, and you'll be the object of these boys' lecherous fantasies until they end up at each other's throats over it." He grinned at her maddeningly, and she wanted to shoot him in the face for it.

She looked at Gold, and he nodded.

"Toss over the sextant," She said to Nottingham, "And he'll do what you want."

"I told you, I'm not stupid." He turned the gun on Gold. "You! Widen the portal and I'll toss the sextant before I jump."

"How about I shoot you and we take the chance that the sextant falls outside the circle?" David said, impatiently.

"Do you really want to take that chance?" Nottingham said, tauntingly. "Come on...time's wasting. If I see it begin to close down, this sextant is going in it and the hell with all of you."

"Enough of this. I'll do it." Gold stepped forward, extending his hands. The portal pulsed, surrounded by purple light. "Go now. You'll get through."

"Then you'll excuse me if I don't stay," He said, smiling widely. "But a gift before I go." He fired a shot that just missed Emma, then dropped the sextant into the vortex. David's retaliatory shot got him in the shoulder, knocking him sideways and he tumbled down, headfirst into the portal, which was closing down around him. A moment later, all that was left was his headless body.

"Neal!" Odette's scream split the air as Neal hit the ground next to her. She rolled him over, ripping his coat open. A wide stain of blood spread across the front of his chest. "He's been shot!"

"How?" Said David, as he hurried over and pressed his hands into Neal's chest. "He wasn't anywhere near where Nottingham fired." Gold rushed over, sinking down next to them.

"I can't help him! He's still under the curse!" He said tearfully.

Emma's face went white. She turned, as if in slow motion. Neal hadn't been shot. David was right - the shot went wide of her, and hit someone else instead.

"Hook!" She screamed as she spun around. He was laying face-down in the dirt, and he let out a groan as she rolled him over. She could hear David calling for an ambulance, but she knew it would never get there in time and she was powerless, powerless for all her magic to save either of them.

"Killian," she said, and the tears were streaming down her face as she put pressure on the wound. "Don't you quit on me, you damn pirate."

"Sorry, love," he said, and each word was an effort. "Emma..."

"No! No, you listen to me! Killian! Stay with me! Don't leave me! You said you'd fight to be with me. Fight now. I need you to stay with me. Please!"

He wasn't able to speak, and his breath was coming in a horrible, watery gurgle. His eyes held everything he needed to say. She put a hand to the side of his face, and leaned down, putting her forehead against his.

"I need to tell you. I need to say the words." She was sobbing openly now, unashamed.

She sat up, her eyes wide. "I need to say the words!" She leaned in again, taking his face in her hands.

"Killian Jones, I love you." She whispered, and then she put her lips to his.

Suddenly, a bright light exploded out from them, washing over everyone. Hook took a startled breath, still laboring even as his eyes met Emma's. She put her hands on his chest, closing her eyes and feeling the magic gather within her, radiating down through her fingertips and into him. His chest glowed purple for a moment longer, and then he let out a long sigh.

"Next time, love, can you tell me that without making me suffer so much first?" He reached up, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her in for a long, thorough kiss.

David looked on, completely gobsmacked. Out of the corner of his eye he registered Gold healing Neal, but he was too taken aback by the fact that his daughter was in love with a pirate. And this wasn't just any love. This was true love - the only thing strong enough to break any curse.

"Well, I'll be damned." He sat back in the dirt. "Her mother was right. I will never hear the end of this."


	20. Chapter 20 - Safe

It took awhile for the crowd to clear out of Granny's that night. Nottingham had a lot of enemies around town, and there was no shortage of people who wanted to shake hands with the people who got rid of him.

Finally, Granny declared it closing time and while a few people were heading over to Leroy's place for an after-party, most people were trickling out the door in twos and threes, calling out goodbyes and dispensing hugs.

Emma stood next to Mary Margaret as David said his goodbyes to the rest of the dwarves, and her eyes were on Hook as he leaned easily against the counter, talking to Odette and Neal.

"How do you feel?" Mary Margaret's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Me? I'm fine. I didn't get shot."

"I'm not asking about your physical health. You've been on quite the emotional roller coaster, from what your father tells me."

"Yeah," Emma affirmed. "We kept most of the details from the rest of the group, but I figured David would tell you the whole story."

"He had to. He lost our bet and now he owes me. I get half the acreage for a bird sanctuary now, so...thanks for that." Mary Margaret gave her a smug smile.

"You knew?" Emma said, disbelieving.

"Of course I did, Emma. You did make me nervous when you were being so bull-headed, though. David was talking about training thoroughbreds and I saw my entire backyard as a horse farm for awhile there."

"Glad I could help out."

"Help out with what?" David asked, coming up behind them.

"Our bet." Mary Margaret said with a taunting grin. "Hate to say 'I told you so -"

"No you don't." David said, wrapping his arms around her. He looked over at his daughter. "And you! I just want to ask - "

Emma held up a hand. "I know, I know. You want to ask me if I'm sure about him. About loving a pirate."

David shook his head. "No, I wasn't going to ask that at all. True love's kiss is pretty specific. You had to be sure."

She glanced across at Hook, who must've felt her stare because his eyes met hers and he gave that crooked grin and as always, the butterflies in her stomach took off.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Mary Margaret gave her husband a _very_ knowing look.

"I was going to ask if you wanted us to take Henry tonight," David explained. "I think both you and Neal could use some alone time."

Emma smiled at her father. "Yeah, especially now that it can_ really_ be alone time. Thanks."

David called for Henry, and he ran over after giving his Dad a hug goodbye. "Hey Mom," he said. "Dad says you broke the curse. You seem to have a habit of doing that." He smiled as he hugged her.

Emma looked at her son warily before she leaned down. "And did he tell you how?"

Henry looked over at Hook. "Yeah, he did."

"Are you okay with that?" Emma bit her lip. She knew this was going to be hard for Henry, but the sooner he accepted that his parents weren't going to be a couple, the better.

"I'm okay. You can't fight true love, Mom. That would just be crazy."

And with that, he headed out the door, leaving his grandparents to follow with a shrug and a smile.

Emma watched them go and a moment later, she felt a set of arms go around her waist. She leaned back, wrapping her arms around his.

"They're taking the lad for the night?" Hook asked.

"Mmmm-hmm. So...your place or mine?"

"Mine." He said firmly. "You told me you loved me today. I'm not taking a chance on that window in your bathroom."

###

She'd been through all sorts of strange and death-defying situations with this man, taunted him, argued with him, sword-fought with him and seen him naked but now...well, just now Emma was feeling more than a little shy. They'd walked down the dock holding hands and laughing over some remembered moment of idiocy between them, reliving it as they ascended the steps onto the ship and were still laughing about it when Hook opened the cabin door.

Then the laughter fled and she stood there looking at him, feeling awkward and unsure of what to say. He lit a candle over on the table and then removed his coat, laying it over the back of a chair. She watched him silently, afraid to say anything because it was guaranteed to come out wrong.

"What's this, love? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts." His eyes were concerned as he approached her, pulling her into the loose circle of his arms.

"No, not at all. I love you, Killian. I just - I'm not good at this kind of stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Relationships. Being in love. I don't have a lot of experience with it."

"And you think that I do? Emma, I loved one woman, one long-dead woman for centuries, carrying her like a shield and filling my heart with vengeance to keep myself from ever caring for anyone again. I'd say out of the two of us, I'm at a distinct disadvantage." He kissed her softly, holding her face with his hand and breaking away slowly. His lips hovered just above hers.

"You taught me to love again. I'd have never thought it possible. But I knew the moment you bested me that I was in real danger with you, love. Why d'you think I fought you so hard?"

"I'll remind you," Emma said, tilting her head up to give him a series of short, soft kisses. "I kicked your ass in that swordfight."

"If we hadn't had an audience and an open portal nearby, I would have sliced the clothes off you and we'd have both been done with the fighting."

He was leaning in to kiss her when Emma let out a guffaw, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Hook asked, puzzled.

"'_When I pierce you with my sword, you'll feel it_.'" She laughed so hard she snorted. "Seriously? What the hell kind of a line is _that_?" She rolled her eyes.

Hook looked good and offended. "I'll have you know, I've wooed many a lass with my flowery speech."

"It's not your speech they hang around for." Emma said wryly. "My eyes weren't anywhere but that damn chest of yours when you said it. I wanted to feel it against me."

"Ooooh." Hook's eyes gleamed. "I am now going to carry you over to that bed, like a damned pirate captain, and you will most definitely feel it, and a few other things, as well."

He swooped her up in his arms and she laughed as she slid her hands around his neck. He took his time making his way to the bed, stopping to kiss her over and over again. They finally made it to the bed, where he released her legs, letting her slide down the front of him.

"Mmmmm." She sighed appreciatively. "You promised me a naked chest."

He smiled down at her, and his eyes gleamed in the candlelight. "I promised you full nudity, lass, and you'll have nothing less." His hands were busily unbuttoning, tugging and unzipping as he said it. Emma's hands were equally busy. He'd gotten her addicted to his gorgeous body and now she felt like she was starving for it.

Once the last piece of clothing hit the floor, he pulled her roughly back into his arms, kissing her with an intensity that made her feel like she was going to combust. Her hands moved over his chest, his shoulders, then slid down his back to grab his butt and pull him in tighter to her. He groaned into her mouth, sucking at her lips and sliding his tongue in a sensual rhythm that made her push herself into him even harder.

"Gods, woman," Hook moaned. "I want to do this right, love, but I can't slow down."

"So don't." Emma said, between kisses. "We've got all night."

He pulled back, cupping her face in his hand. "I love you, Emma. I want to spend a lifetime loving you."

Emma's eyes softened. "I love you, too, Killian." He kissed her gently, lingeringly, breaking off when she pulled back again.

"I love you, but right now I want you on me. I want you _in_ me. I want you and I want you hard." Her tone brooked no argument, and Hook certainly wasn't stupid enough to give her one. She dropped backward on the bed, pulling him on top of her and he was on her, ravenously.

His mouth was everywhere at once, sucking on her neck and then trailing the edge of his tongue across her collarbone. His hand cupped her breast to bring it up to his waiting mouth and she arched her back with a sigh, rubbing a leg along the side of his hip and opening herself to him.

Hook moved between her legs but still didn't enter her. He was intent on taking his time with her, and when she felt his tongue circling her naval, she moaned and slid her fingers into his hair. He dropped a series of soft kisses along her thighs, sliding his tongue along the seam of her sex in a teasing way until she grabbed his ears and pulled.

She could feel his smile against her inner thighs, along with the scrape of his beard, and then all she felt was heat, incredible heat and pleasure that quickly built until she burst with it, crying out loudly as he held her hips down, refusing to let her move away. His tongue continued its torture as she rode out the peak. He finally released her and moved back up her belly and chest until he found her mouth again, and she kissed him half-sleepily.

"Oh my God, Killian. Jesus." She felt him slide into her and welcomed him deep, even though she was still recovering from the aftermath. He slid a strong forearm under the small of her back, arching her and lifting her to him as he moved in her and moved in her and moved in her.

Emma's legs wrapped tight around him even as her fingers dug into the muscles of his back. She rolled her hips beneath him, reveling in his deep, guttural moan. She arched up harder, rubbing her breasts into his chest, caught up in the pounding rhythm he was setting, their movements growing stronger and nearly frenzied until she felt herself come apart, her nails tearing into his back as she felt him drive himself into her savagely, crying out as he ignited and burned himself into her and through her. She held him tight, feeling for a moment like she didn't know where she ended and he began.

Hook turned his head slowly on the pillow, and his lips found hers.

"Oh good. I'm not dead." He kissed her again. "I wasn't sure for a moment."

He rolled off her, still trying to catch his breath. Emma rolled with him, tucking herself under his arm and laying her head on his chest. They were silent for a while, just enjoying the feel of each other.

"Killian?"

"Hmmm?" His voice was sleepy.

"When did you know? That you loved me?"

He mused for a moment. "Well, it wasn't when we met. I wanted you, certainly. And the more you kept besting me, the harder I wanted to have you. You became a sort of personal quest, I suppose."

He rolled over, facing her, his face half-illuminated by the candle glow. "And then I realized somewhere on that bloody island that I wanted to be a better man, and I wanted it because of you." He reached out, sliding a lock of her hair between his fingers. "Then you kissed me and it was all over for me, love. I never stood a chance."

Emma gave a choked-off laugh. "I don't know what's harder to wrap my head around - that I'm a fairy tale princess, or that I'm some pirate's personal quest."

"You're both," he said, kissing her softly. "What a life we're going to have together, love."

Emma's face grew serious, and she reached out, tracing his brow with her fingers. "You told me once that there is no safe place to hide from life, but you're wrong. _You_ are my safe place."

He kissed her long and deep for that one, and when they finally drew back, they were both breathing a little harder again.

"Mmmmm." Emma said, running her hands over his chest. "I love this chest."

"I'm rather partial to yours, as well."

"If we spoon, I can feel it against my back," she pointed out.

He quirked a brow. "If we spoon, love, you'll be feeling more than that."

"You wanna play naughty princess meets romantic pirate captain?"

He chuckled, shifting her and pulling her into him. "I am utterly at your service, m'lady."


	21. Chapter 21 - Turnabout Is Fair Play

**_Nope, it's not the epilogue! And here's why - I'm going to let you good folks tell me what I'm writing next. Here are your choices: (1) Continue this adventure - throw a wicked plot curveball at our lovers and make them fight whatever forces to work it out or (2) I have a new story growing inside my head that starts after Hook shows up at Emma's apartment, trying to make her remember him. What lengths will he go to? Could be fun...(3) Write part two of my Gemini series, since I really, really love that story (Eight Nights At Sea). I'd be sure and get Hook back in there, but I'm thinking Wendy needs to grow up a bit and Aven might be the guy for her - once he's granted a voice._**

**_As always, thanks so much for reading me! I LOVE when you drop a review - it really keeps me going. You're all awesome and I've had a lot of fun with this. So tell me readers, shall it be option 1, 2, or 3? And while you mull that over, let's have some fun with Hook and Emma..._**

* * *

"How much longer, love?" Hook asked, impatiently. He'd been sitting on the bed, undressed and ready for love for what he determined to be entirely too long, and Emma was in the bathroom. They'd decided on her place for the evening, just for a change of pace, and she'd told him she had a surprise for him and excused herself to the bathroom. The bathroom with the window.

"Emma?" He counted to ten, and told himself when he was done he was bloody well going in after her. He'd just made it to eight when the door was suddenly kicked open, and Emma strode out, wearing his black leather coat, his boots, and...nothing else.

Hook's mouth went completely dry.

"You're on my turf now, you damn pirate. And you owe me." Emma walked over slowly to the bed, stopping in front of him.

Hook's jaw was still hanging open, but he managed to say hoarsely, "I...owe you?"

"Yep." Emma smiled an evil little smile as she leaned over. "One of _yours_." Hook heard a click and his head turned as he realized with a start that she had handcuffed him to the bed frame.

"Holy God." He croaked.

Emma dropped to her knees in front of him, sliding her hands slowly from his knees, up his inner thighs, stopping just short of her goal. The cords stood out on his neck with every pass, and he gritted out,

"You will pay for your impertinence."

"Not tonight, I won't. Looks like I've got the better of you...again." She leaned in and he used his free arm to pull her up against him, kissing her hard. She allowed it for a few moments before she pulled back.

"Oh, no you don't. You're getting it good tonight, so you might as well just give over,_ love_, and just let it happen." Emma said, with a taunting smile. Then her head dropped down and Hook let out a long, tortured groan.

Emma showed him no mercy. Her hot mouth settled on him, her lips closing over him and sliding down, taking him deep. She'd pause every couple of moments to swirl her tongue around him, all while her hands rubbed his thighs and moved inward, touching and caressing. Her thumb stroked him near the base and his eyes rolled back in his head as she fluttered her tongue in time with her touch.

She looked up at him just as he stared down at her helplessly, and she kept the eye contact as she continued to move her mouth on him. He managed to grit out a warning and she knew he was dangerously close.

"Oh no," she teased. "Not yet."

She stepped back and he groaned loudly, panting in an effort to keep himself in check. She ran her fingers lightly over him.

"Guess I'd better put you out of your misery." She pushed him onto his back and climbed on the bed, settling her legs next to his hips and sliding down on him very, very slowly.

He pushed up into her, hard and she grabbed his hair, yanking it. His eyes were burning as they met hers.

"Just so you know," She said, rolling her hips as she moved on him, "I'm keeping the boots."

Hook couldn't answer her. He was beyond words now, watching her as her breasts rose and dipped beneath the lapels of his leather coat, feeling the edges of his boots rubbing against his hips as she enveloped him with her burning heat, sending him over the edge and then joining him in a burst of blinding pleasure and milking him until he was completely and utterly destroyed.

He felt her unlock the handcuffs, but he couldn't do much more than give a feeble twitch of his fingers. Hell, he wasn't even able to focus his eyes yet.

Emma peeled off the coat and boots, and then rolled into bed next to him with a satisfied smile.

"Now," She said. "You'd better spoon me good, you damn pirate. And no more funny business. I've got work in the morning."

His voice came to her faintly as his arm flopped over her.

"As you wish."

She smiled smugly, and was almost asleep when his whisper broke the silence.

"Just remember, love, I'm somewhat of an expert in the subject of _vengeance._..."


End file.
